Quand Castor et Pollux rencontrent Aphrodite
by lililoo
Summary: OS écrit pour le JacobLemonFicForum. Et si Jacob avait un frère jumeau et qu'ils s'imprégnaient de la même personne...


_DEUX VALENT MIEUX QU'UN: ONE SHOT CONTEST sur JacobLemonFic Forum_

_Titre_: Quand Castor et Pollux rencontrent Aphrodite

_Auteur_: Lililoo

_Disclaimer_: tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir (et celui des autres aussi ^^ )

_Mots obligatoires_: tergiversation - pétanque - anticontitutionnellement - sanskrit - régime

* * *

**Quand Castor et Pollux rencontrent Aphrodite**

**POV Bella**

Je regarde par le hublot de l'avion une dernière fois avant poser ma tête sur l'appui-tête de mon siège et de fermer les yeux. La route va être longue jusqu'à Seattle mais je suis heureuse de revenir chez moi après deux ans passés loin de tous ceux que j'aime. Néanmoins, j'angoissais un peu à l'idée de tous les revoir et ce dès mon petit orteil posé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport... Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ?

Je soufflais un peu plus bruyamment que je ne l'aurais voulu, faisant tourner la tête de mon voisin vers moi, et décidais de me laisser le temps du voyage justement pour mettre tout cela au clair.

Après une bonne heure de vol, je ne tenais déjà plus en place. Envolées mes belles intentions de repos durant ce vol ! Je sortis mon livre de mon sac et me mis à en compulser les pages nerveusement et sans vraiment y porter de l'intérêt. Mes genoux tressautaient et je me mordais l'intérieur des joues. Mon voisin me jeta encore un regard et je rosis en me rendant compte que mon comportement pouvait vraiment être gênant ! Je refermais mon livre et je le posais sur mes genoux. Je pinçais les lèvres et je me tournais légèrement dans sa direction, prête à lui faire mes excuses les plus plates. Je commençais en français, ne sachant pas trop si mon voisin l'était ou s'il s'agissait plutôt d'un compatriote qui retournait au pays, comme moi.

- Excusez-moi, je suis nerveuse... Je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

- Je comprends, pas de problème. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'avion non plus si vous voulez tout savoir

Un accent anglais, c'était donc un compatriote. Je décidais alors de continuer dans ma langue maternelle, histoire peut-être aussi de me refamiliariser avec elle avant mon arrivée.

- Bella Swan. Et en fait, ce n'est pas l'avion qui me met dans cet état mais plutôt _qui_ je vais retrouver une fois arrivée...

- Oh, je vois... Moi c'est Steven, Steven Marshall. Je crois que j'ai plus de chance que vous alors. Je rentre pour enfin épouser ma fiancée depuis 5 ans ! Ça aura demandé beaucoup de patience, surtout de sa part mais cette fois, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de lui dire oui pour la vie !

- Je vous souhaite une belle vie dans ce cas !

Nous avons encore discuté durant quelques temps avant que je ne me tourne encore une fois vers le hublot, pour admirer la vue en quelque sorte... Mais je regardais dans le vide à vrai dire. Rien de ce que je voyais n'atteignait vraiment mon cerveau. En fait, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la paix et mes retrouvailles avec ma famille et mes amis me posaient quelques soucis de conscience.

Finalement, je m'étais endormie et ce n'est que lorsque l'hôtesse vint me demander ce que je voulais manger que je sortis de ma torpeur. Steven souriait et je rosis encore. Vilaine habitude...

La fin du voyage se passa dans le calme. Le film proposé ne m'intéressait pas, comme d'habitude, mais j'avais trouvé un certain charme à mon livre au final. J'étais presque au bout lorsque nous amorcions notre descente vers Chicago, escale obligatoire de ce vol. Je rassemblais alors mes affaires car je devais aussi changer d'avion et je vis Steven sourire de plus en plus. Le voir ainsi me fit sourire à mon tour.

- C'est là que je descends. Michelle m'attend avec mes parents, c'est excitant !

- Je veux bien le croire, après tout ce temps... Et bien, je l'ai déjà dit mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde maintenant que vous allez vous retrouver

- Merci Bella. Et si je peux me permettre, les personnes que vous allez retrouver à Seattle ont bien de la chance de vous avoir. Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire, ces retrouvailles vont bien se passer !

Il posa sa main sur mon bras et ce contact me réchauffa de l'intérieur. Quelque chose chez ce type me rassurait et il avait réussi à ôter la pression qui m'écrasait et à me faire me sentir sereine. Il devait être magique !

Il me salua une dernière fois avant de disparaitre par la porte de l'avion, certainement trop pressé de rejoindre sa future femme et sa famille.

Je suivais les panneaux d'affichage pour prendre ma correspondance et en passant par le check-point, je me surpris à sourire. Décidément, ma rencontre avec Steven m'avait vraiment été bénéfique !

Je montais dans l'avion et j'en étais à espérer que j'arriverai bientôt. Pas que les 13 heures de vol jusque ici m'avaient fatiguées au point de vouloir en finir mais bien que j'avais maintenant vraiment hâte de tous les revoir ! Il me restait pourtant encore près de 6 heures de voyage à effectuer et j'avais décidé de les mettre à profit pour mettre au point ce que j'allais leur dire, à chacun.

Ce dernier vol avait filé sans que je m'en aperçoive et sans plus réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je récupérais mes bagages pour ensuite monter dans le bus qui m'amènerait enfin à Forks. Nous étions dans le ferry et je me décidais enfin à appeler mon père pour lui dire où j'en étais exactement.

- Papa ? C'est Bella

_- Bella ? Je désespérais de t'entendre avant ton arrivée à Forks !_

- Excuses-moi mais avec toutes ces escales et ses changements, j'ai pas eu deux minutes pour appeler avant !

_- Tu me raconteras tout ça à ton arrivée. Tu es où là ?_

- Sur le ferry, on vient de quitter la côte de Seattle. Je serai là d'ici trois heures à peu près

_- OK je viendrais te chercher au dépôt de bus alors_

- Papa ?

_- Oui ?_

- Viens seul s'il-te-plait. Après le voyage que je viens de faire j'ai pas trop envie de voir les autres... enfin, pas maintenant quoi

_- Mais Bella... ils m'en parlent depuis des semaines de ton retour ! Tu es certaine ?_

- Sure et certaine papa. Et puis demain je serais toute à eux et surtout en meilleure forme pour les affronter !

_- Tu parles d'eux comme s'ils allaient te tomber dessus et ne plus te lâcher ! Et à bien y réfléchir, je pense que c'est exactement ce qui va se passer... OK je viendrais seul mais tu dois savoir que s'ils l'apprennent, leur vengeance n'en sera que plus terrible..._

Je riais devant cette pseudo mise en garde de mon père. Son côté protecteur voir surprotecteur m'avait beaucoup manqué ces deux dernières années mais maintenant que j'étais de retour, j'allais pouvoir en profiter à nouveau.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir demain matin ! Bon, je te laisse, on se voit dans 3 petites heures alors ?

_- Sans faute ! Je serais dans la seule voiture de patrouille du parking..._

Je riais à nouveau pour le coup. Mais c'est moi ou mon père fait des blagues maintenant ?

Je le saluais et je raccrochais.

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je vis le panneau de Port Angeles sur le bas côté de la route. Nous étions à mi parcours et plus nous approchions, plus j'étais certaine que mon choix de ne pas voir mes amis dès mon retour était une bonne idée. Je voulais être au top de ma forme pour les accueillir du mieux que je le pouvais, j'avais été assez longtemps absente et je le leur devais bien !

Comme prévu, mon père m'attendait sur le quai d'arrivée du bus. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents et je ne me retins pas de lui sauter dans les bras. J'en avais besoin, point final ! Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et je me blottis encore plus dans ses bras. Quand je me détachais enfin de lui, il me souriait toujours.

- Tu m'as manqué papa !

- Et toi donc ! Bon, on va pas rester ici jusqu'à Noël hein, allons chercher tes affaires qu'on puisse rentrer

Il prit mes valises et moi mes sacs et nous chargions le tout dans sa voiture de patrouille. Quelques personnes nous saluèrent sur le chemin de la maison et je priais pour qu'à notre arrivée personne ne se trouverait sur le pas de la porte à m'attendre. Mon père dû s'apercevoir de mon trouble et il me rassura immédiatement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai dit à personne que tu arrivais ce soir, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé

- Merci papa. Tu sais, je viens de passer près de 20 heures dans divers avions et bus et franchement, je ne rêve que d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le décalage horaire n'arrange rien en plus alors si je pouvais nous éviter à tous ce piètre spectacle, je ne m'en priverais pas !

- Bella Bella... toujours aussi pragmatique à ce que je vois ! La France n'aura rien arrangé à ce trait de caractère

- Et pourquoi la France aurait-elle modifié quoique se soit à ma façon d'être hein ? Je ne suis plus ta petite fille chérie alors ?

Je le bousculais légèrement et il se mit à rire. Nous arrivions devant la maison et je vis rapidement que rien n'avait changé. La même peinture sur la façade, la même lumière sur le porche, le même emplacement pour ma vieille Chevrolet... Je descendis de voiture et je respirais à pleins poumons cet air totalement différent de celui de la grande ville. Je m'approchais de la camionnette et je la frôlais du bout de mes doigts. C'était presque sensuel mais en même temps ça me rappelait tant de choses !

- Tu as gardé la Chevrolet ? Ça m'étonne

- Pourquoi ? C'est ta voiture, je ne me serais pas permis de la vendre ou de l'envoyer à la casse

- Nous t'en remercions !

Nous partions presque dans un grand fou rire tout en sortant mes affaires de la voiture du shérif. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, je pris quelques minutes pour me refaire aux lieux. Mais à vrai dire, comme rien ici non plus n'avait changé, je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à me refaire à mon environnement. Seule une énorme télévision à écran plat avait remplacé l'antique engin qui trônait sur le meuble du salon. Je le désignais du doigt en souriant et mon père passa une main dans sa nuque, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Il jugea même bon de se justifier, un comble pour un shérif !

- L'autre est tombée en panne un peu après ton départ et Clive m'a proposé celle-ci à un prix que je ne pouvais pas refuser... C'est pas mal pour les matchs de baseball et autres...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Bon, je file dans ma chambre poser tout ça puis dans la douche. On parlera après si tu veux

- Tu sais, si tu es fatiguée, on peut remettre ça à demain matin, je n'en ferai pas une maladie !

- Je viendrais te faire un bisou avant d'aller me coucher alors, enfin, si tu ne t'es pas endormi devant ton super écran plat...

Mon père me regarda de travers une seconde puis me fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Je grimpais les marches menant à l'étage et une fois arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à la dernière fois que je l'avais franchie. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon souvenir...

_**Flashback**_

J'avais reçu quelques semaines auparavant la lettre de confirmation qui m'envoyait pour deux années scolaires de l'autre côté de la planète, en France plus justement. J'avais envoyé ma candidature sans vraiment y croire pour un échange interscolaire et lorsque je reçus la réponse, il me fallut presque 2 semaines pour en parler à mon père et encore le double pour en parler à mes amis. Après tout, je n'étais revenue à Forks que depuis 2 ans et voilà que je m'apprêtais à repartir pour autant de temps !

Quand j'avais enfin trouvé le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob et Adam, mes deux meilleurs amis, ça avait été une vraie catastrophe. Je les avais retrouvé dès mon retour à Forks et nous ne nous étions plus quittés jusqu'à ce que je leur dise au revoir devant la porte de ma chambre. Adam avait plutôt bien pris la chose, me disant que c'était une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer mais Jake lui, avait eu beaucoup plus de mal que son jumeau et m'avait fait la tête comme jamais, refusant de me voir et de me parler jusqu'au jour de mon départ. Il m'attendait devant la porte de ma chambre et il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que...

- Je ne voulais pas venir, c'est Adam qui m'y a forcé. Il m'a dit que je le regretterais si je ne venais pas te dire... au revoir...

- Jake... je ne sais pas quoi dire... tu es le seul à prendre mon départ aussi mal

- Et tu ne te demande pas pourquoi ?

- Si justement ! Mais je ne vois pas...

Il s'était alors approché de moi et sans rien rajouter, avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson m'avait parcouru de la tête aux pieds et lorsqu'il décida de rompre le contact de nos bouches, un énorme vide se fit en moi, comme si quelque chose allait me manquer pour toujours. Je m'étais alors mise à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter et Jake s'en alla sans se retourner, me laissant là avec mes larmes et mes bagages.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Je frissonnais à l'évocation de cette dernière journée et je poussais la porte de ma chambre. Tout était resté dans le même état que le jour de mon départ, jusqu'aux livres sur mon bureau ! Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires dans mes armoires puis je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me prendre cette douche tant méritée. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit un bien fou et si ça n'avait pas été pour me glisser dans mes draps accueillants, je ne serais probablement pas sortie de là tout de suite ! J'enfilais mon maxi T-shirt et mon short et je descendis faire le bisou promis à mon père. Comme je le soupçonnais, Charlie ronflait dans son canapé, la télévision allumée sur la chaine sport. Mais une promesse est une promesse et surtout j'en avais envie. Je l'embrassais donc sur le front et j'éteignis la télé, le laissant ronfler à sa guise.

En remontant dans ma chambre, j'eus une étrange impression, celle que mon père et moi n'étions pas seuls. Je hâtais le pas et je me dirigeais immédiatement vers ma fenêtre en prenant garde de ne laisser une faible lumière dans le couloir afin de ne pas me faire repérer tout de suite. Je regardais alors prudemment par la baie vitrée de ma chambre et tout ce que mes pauvres yeux purent distinguer fut une silhouette, plutôt grande, et des yeux brillants comme ceux d'un chat. Je me reculais rapidement et j'allumais ma lampe de chevet pour ensuite regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Mais tout ce que je vis fut l'obscurité de la nuit et les branches basses des sapins se balançant sous l'effet du vent, enfin, je crois.

Je me secouais un peu la tête, chassant les mauvaises idées qui la traversaient et je me glissais dans les draps de mon lit, riant de ma propre bêtise.

- Ma pauvre Bella ! Les longs voyages ne te réussissent pas ! Voilà que tu t'imagine déjà cernée par de mystérieux agresseurs le soir même où tu reviens chez toi...

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt, vraiment éreintée par le voyage mais aussi par tous les efforts que j'avais fourni pour ne pas me retrouver devant mes amis tout de suite...

**POV Jacob**

J'en étais certain. Je l'avais _sentie_ dès qu'elle avait franchi le périmètre du territoire. Et bien que le chef Swan m'ai demandé de ne pas passer ce soir chez eux, je n'a pu me résoudre à ne pas en avoir le cœur net. Je m'étais donc rendu dans leur jardin, sous sa fenêtre et j'avais attendu de la voir, rien que de la voir. Quand je l'aperçus, j'eus vraiment envie de sauter sur cet arbre et de me faufiler à l'intérieur pour lui parler mais je savais pertinemment que si je faisais cela, j'aurais de graves ennuis. Pas seulement avec elle ou avec son père mais aussi avec Sam et les autres de la meute ! J'avais donc pris mon mal en patience et j'étais retourné à la réserve où ils devaient certainement tous m'attendre... Néanmoins, j'étais persuadé qu'elle devait m'avoir vu, ou du moins avoir ressenti ma présence elle aussi, comme moi j'avais ressenti la sienne. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais c'était comme ça. Si je ne me faisais pas trop engueuler ce soir, je poserai la question à Sam. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider à comprendre lui...

Arrivé devant notre maison, je vis mon frère et mon père postés sur le perron. Ce dernier me dévisagea avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pendant qu'Adam, les bras croisés sur son torse nu, me tua presque sur place avec son regard. Je voulus passer à côté de lui sans lui prêter aucune attention mais mon cher jumeau en avait décidé autrement apparemment car il m'attrapa par le bras et me retint sur le pas de la porte, juste en face de lui.

Depuis que nous avions muté tous les deux à quelques jours d'intervalle il y a de ça presque deux ans maintenant (je m'en rappelle car ça c'est passé seulement trois mois après le départ de Bella pour la France), notre relation fusionnelle de jumeau en avait pris un sérieux coup. Au début, tout le monde avait mis ça sur le dos de l'effet de meute, et même nous, mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était plus profond que ça, que nous nous battions parce que prochainement nous aurions à prouver lequel de nous deux était le digne héritier d'Ephraïm Black, et donc l'Alpha de droit. Sam essayait tant bien que mal de garder l'église au milieu du village mais de plus en plus, sa voix d'Alpha avait tendance à ne plus agir sur nous et souvent, c'étaient les autres qui devaient mettre un terme à nos bagarres. Et maintenant, je sentais que c'était bien parti pour en déclencher une ! Je serrais les mâchoires et je crispais les poings le long de mon corps, tentant de me calmer avant d'envoyer mon frère valdinguer dans les airs et de provoquer une énième dispute entre nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Adam ?

- Savoir où tu étais. Tu as loupé la réunion de ce soir, Sam n'était pas content

- M'en fous, j'avais autre chose à faire et quoi ne te regarde pas. Ni toi ni les autres d'ailleurs

- Je suis certain que t'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller chez les Swan. Je me trompe ?

- Je t'emmerde, je ne te dois rien

Je me dégageais de son étreinte brutalement et il plaça alors sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de me soustraire à son interrogatoire.

- Ne me force pas à t'en mettre une, retire ta main, tout de suite...

- Jacob, tu ne me dois peut-être rien effectivement mais tu devrais un peu plus respecter la meute et Sam ! Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire ! Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle t'avait vu hein ? Parce que je suppose que tu y es aller en loup non ?

- C'est mon problème Adam ! Je devais aller vérifier, c'est tout ! Et non, je n'y suis pas allé en loup, je ne suis pas si stupide que ça...

Mon frère relâcha sa prise sur mon bras et soupira un coup, baissant les yeux vers les marches du petit perron de la maison. Nous restions en silence un instant et lorsque je voulus entrer, il m'interpella.

- Jacob ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment est-elle ?

- Qui ça ?

- Qui ça... ? Bella tiens !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « comment est-elle ? » ?

- Laisse tomber, fais comme si j'avais rien dit

Il descendait rapidement les marches de la maison et avant qu'il ne mute pour disparaitre dans les bois, je me résous à lui dire ce que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt. Après tout, elle était notre amie à tous les deux. Et elle arriverait peut être à nous calmer voire à nous réconcilier tous les deux...

- Elle n'a pas tellement changé si tu veux mon avis. Ses cheveux sont plus longs mais son visage est resté le même. C'est juste une femme maintenant...

Adam tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et ferma les yeux un court instant. Je savais qu'il essayait de se la représenter, il était comme ça lui... Un léger sourire étira le coin de sa bouche et dans un dernier élan avant sa mutation, j'entendis un « merci » puis le bruit de ses pattes qui foulaient le sol rapidement en direction des bois. Il était de garde ce soir et moi, et bien moi, j'allais repenser à tout ça et surtout, j'allais remercier les dieux pour son retour parmi nous. Elle m'avait tellement manqué et tant de choses avaient changées depuis son départ. Je ne savais par contre pas du tout comment elle allait bien pouvoir réagir à tout cela une fois qu'elle serait au courant...

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsque mon portable vibra sur ma table de nuit. Je tâtonnais pour l'attraper et lorsque je vis le nom sur l'écran, je sus que j'allais devoir encore m'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

_- Jacob, je veux voir tes fesses devant chez moi dans 10 minutes. Et c'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre !_

Il avait raccroché avant même que je n'ai pu dire quoique se soit d'autre. Je me levais donc de mon lit et en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, je me débarrassais déjà de mon short pour l'accrocher à ma cheville, comme nous le faisions chaque fois que nous le pouvions pour éviter d'avoir à en acheter toutes les semaines.

Je m'élançais du perron et lorsque j'atterris dans l'herbe, mes pattes avaient remplacées mes jambes et mes pieds. J'adorais sentir la végétation sous mes coussinets, jamais je ne me sentais plus libre que quand j'étais sous ma seconde forme. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce fichu lien télépathique entre nous, ça aurait été parfait ! Je ressentais les auras de mon frère et des autres qui patrouillaient ce soir – Embry et Leah si je ne me trompais pas, et comme ça ne m'arrivait jamais de me tromper, je pouvais être certain à 300% qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux – mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Ce soir je n'étais pas de garde et rien de ce qui pouvait se passer ne me concernait donc. Je pouvais aussi capter l'aura de Sam. Ça n'était pourtant pas son genre de muter sans que ça ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Mes pattes à couper qu'il avait dû s'inviter dans la tête de mon frère et y voir ce qui c'était passé plus tôt ! Au moment où je pensais à tout cela, j'entendis plus clairement les idées de notre Alpha, ce qui signifiait qu'il était clairement branché sur mes ondes à moi...

_- On ne peut effectivement rien te cacher Jacob_

J'arrivais dans le jardin de Sam et comme à son habitude, il m'attendait sous le vieux chêne qui avait abrité quelque temps auparavant les conversations privées qu'il avait eues avec chacun d'entre nous lorsque nous venions de muter. Autant dire que ce qu'il avait à me dire justement était du sérieux ! Je trottinais jusqu'à lui et je fis le tour de l'arbre pour reprendre forme humaine et enfiler mon short. Je terminais mon tour et je vis Sam assis par terre, attendant que je m'assois à ses côtés. Il était définitivement le plus rapide d'entre nous pour reprendre consistance et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu sais tout

- Assieds-toi Jake

Je lui obéis sans poser de problème. Je n'avais pas envie d'une autre confrontation ce soir.

- J'ai, sans le vouloir, perçu ce que ton frère et toi vous vous êtes dit ce soir. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il ne pensait plus à Bella à vrai dire et ça m'a surpris de voir des images d'elle à nouveau dans sa tête. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai laissé ses ondes venir jusqu'à moi sans les arrêter comme je le fais d'habitude

- Et ?

- Et je m'en excuse. Mais Jake, ton frère a eu raison de te sermonner, même si c'est _mon rôle_ et pas le sien après tout. Si Bella s'était aperçue de ta présence, cela aurait pu avoir de lourdes conséquences. Pour toi comme pour le reste de la meute...

- Je sais Sam. Je le sais très bien. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je l'ai _sentie_ tu comprends ? J'ai su qu'elle était de retour à la seconde où elle a mis un pied sur le territoire et je devais en avoir le cœur net

- Je comprends fils mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis son départ doit resté entre nous. Elle ne peut rien savoir, _rien_

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Pas de mais Jake, aucun **régime** de faveur et tu le sais. Il n'y a que les initiés et les imprégnés qui ont le droit de savoir, c'est la règle

Ce que Sam venait de me dire m'était tout simplement intolérable. Bella et nous avions toujours tout partagé depuis notre enfance jusqu'à son départ avec sa mère, et lorsqu'elle était revenue la première fois, nous n'avions pas changé notre façon d'être et nous avions continué à tout partager. C'était naturel pour nous. Et maintenant j'allais devoir lui cacher qui j'étais réellement, pour une question de non initié ou de non imprégné. Ça me révoltait ! Je me relevais et je toisais Sam qui restait impassible, comme à son habitude.

- C'est n'importe quoi cette règle Sam ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bella fait partie de notre monde d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Ça en aura toujours été le cas ! Et là tu me demande de la laisser dans l'ignorance de ce que je suis en réalité ? De ce que nous sommes tous ici ? C'est tout bonnement impossible !

- Je comprends Jake mais saches que si tu tentes de me désobéir, je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire respecter la règle d'une façon que je répugne à utiliser et tu le sais

- Et toi tu sais que tes ordres commencent à ne plus avoir d'effet sur moi alors je pense que tu devrais réfléchir avant de me menacer, _chef_...

Sam ne rajouta rien et se contenta juste de soupirer profondément. Bien entendu qu'il savait que ses ordres avaient de moins en moins d'effet sur nous, les Black, mais il était toujours le chef de meute et je venais de renier une partie de son autorité. Je m'en voulus, me souvenant pour le coup de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, et je crois qu'il le sentit parce qu'il sourit en me regardant.

- T'es vraiment le digne descendant d'Ephraïm toi ! Têtu et décidé comme il l'était

Il soupira encore une fois et enchaina.

- Se sont là deux qualités appréciables chez les guerriers que nous sommes et je ne peux pas te blâmer de les avoir. Seulement tu dois prendre tes responsabilités maintenant que tu es au courant de tous les enjeux. Ça, personne ne peut le faire pour toi ! Pas même ton frère...

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Sam avait tout dit. Je faisais partie d'un monde dans lequel Bella n'avait pas de place définie et je devais m'en contenter, pour le moment.

- Rentres chez toi maintenant Jacob et essayes de réfléchir à notre conversation. Tu la vois demain matin, ça te laisse quelques heures pour trouver quoi lui dire...

Je fis demi-tour comme un automate et je me précipitais vers la forêt en oubliant d'ôter mon short qui vola en lambeaux sous l'effet de ma transformation soudaine. _Et merde !_ Je m'élançais à grandes foulées vers les profondeurs qui m'entouraient en espérant une seule et unique chose, avoir la force de mentir à celle que j'avais aimé comme une sœur puis comme une femme qu'elle était déjà lorsqu'elle était partie et que j'avais embrassé avant de lui dire adieu...

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais quasi à l'aube avec la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Pourtant, m'étant endormie presque instantanément hier soir, je pensais que je récupèrerai un tant soit peu de mon périple. Je me levais de mon lit bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore tout à fait levé, mais ne trouvant plus le sommeil, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide pour me remettre les idées en place. Je revoyais les images d'hier soir. Cette silhouette, vraiment grande, et ces deux yeux qui scintillaient presque dans le noir. C'était vraiment étrange. Surtout que lorsque j'avais allumé la lumière, plus personne n'était là ! J'hésitais à en parler à Charlie. À tous les coups, il me rappellerait simplement que nous sommes en forêt ici et non dans une grande ville, et que donc les animaux qui y vivent viennent parfois jusqu'aux abords des maisons.

Ce que je trouvais encore plus étrange néanmoins, c'était la sensation de ne pas être en danger malgré le fait de me sentir épiée.

Je sortais de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette et je me plantais devant ma garde-robe. Au bout de 20 minutes, je finis par me dire que j'étais stupide et vraiment puérile de réagir comme ça. Après tout, je n'allais que revoir mes amis et non le Président ! J'attrapais donc une tunique avec de fines bretelles et un legging que j'accommoderai avec un gilet et mes Converses. Je rassemblais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et je descendais à la cuisine me faire un café et des crêpes. Une habitude des petits-déjeuners du dimanche que j'avais prise...

J'en étais à faire sauter ma douzième crêpe quand j'entendis mon père se lever et prendre sa douche. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Charlie descendait les escaliers assez bruyamment, baillant allègrement. Je me mis à rire en le voyant débarquer dans la cuisine, se frottant encore un peu les yeux et réalisant petit à petit que j'étais là...

- Salut ma puce !

- Bonjour à toi aussi roi des marmottes !

- Roooooh, y avait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi mal dormi ! Mais toi dis-moi, tu as récupéré ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me suis levé en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'affaires dans cette cuisine comme un vrai chef ?

- Ouais... ça et aussi parce que j'ai pris cette habitude quand j'étais en France

- Moi ça me va !

Je lui servais son café et je dressais la table rapidement. Il me regardait faire sans dire un mot et je le laissais émerger de son réveil difficile. Je l'invitais à me rejoindre à table et il se jeta presque sur la pile de crêpes posée devant lui. Il avait la bouche pleine et j'en profitais alors pour le questionner.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- J'en chai rien... Billy est occupé au'ourd'hui...

Pas mal... Je me mis à rire et je pris une bouchée de ma crêpe à mon tour. Charlie vida sa bouche et me regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Et toi ? Comment ça se présente ?

- Ben je vais aller faire un petit tour du coté de La Push, j'ai des personnes à voir... Et je crois que je le leur dois bien...

Je repoussais mon assiette une fois ma bouchée avalée et je me renfrognais en pensant à notre rencontre. Mon père se racla la gorge et attira mon attention. Je lui fis un sourire de façade mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Bella, ça va bien se passer ma chérie ! Se sont tes amis après tout. Et crois-moi, ils sont super impatients de te revoir !

- Moi aussi je suis impatiente mais bon, ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et on a dû changer et évoluer. Et si on ne se connaissait plus ?

- Bella, tu recommence à trop réfléchir... Vis l'instant ma fille et pour le reste, on verra plus tard !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il se leva et qu'il vint me claquer un bisou sur le front avant de se jeter dans son canapé, la télécommande scotchée à la main. Je restais un moment assise sur ma chaise et je ne sortis de ma torpeur que lorsque l'horloge de la cuisine bipa. Je bondis alors presque de ma chaise et je jetais la vaisselle sale dans l'évier sans ménagement. J'attrapais mes clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mon gilet et je me précipitais dehors rapidement. J'empoignais mon sac au passage et je saluais Charlie qui se contenta de lever la main en signe d'accord.

- Je vais à La Push, t'inquiète pas pour la vaisselle, je la ferais en rentrant. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, je squatterai chez eux. J'ai mon portable au besoin. Passes une bonne journée !

J'avais le débit d'une mitrailleuse ! Je sautais dans la Chevrolet et je pris une minute pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance de l'habitacle. Ma vieille guimbarde m'avait aussi manqué ! Je mis le moteur en marche non sans le faire tousser un peu et je pris la route de la réserve. J'avais plus ou moins décidé de faire ce que mon cher papa m'avait dit, arrêter de réfléchir et vivre ma vie.

Ça avait beau faire deux ans que je n'avais plus fait le chemin, pour moi c'était comme si je l'avais encore fait la veille. J'arrivais devant la maison des Black et j'eus la surprise de voir sur le pas de la porte Billy qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon père vu que d'après lui, il avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je me garais à ma place habituelle et je descendis de la voiture, un nœud à l'estomac. Je regrettais presque d'avoir mangé mes crêpes ! Je m'avançais vers la petite bicoque et je fis un signe de la main à Billy. Il me le renvoya avec un grand sourire, ce qui me rassura un peu. Je me rapprochais alors et je constatais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient toujours attachés en une natte et son visage semblait ne pas souffrir à outrance des effets du temps. À part ses pattes-d'oies qui s'étaient accentuées un peu, j'aurais pu dire que ma dernière visite remontait à hier !

- Hey Bella ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! Comme vas-tu ?

- Ça va bien, merci Billy ! Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir ! Vous m'avez manqué !

- Ne dis pas d'âneries, je sais que se sont mes fils qui t'ont le plus manqué dans l'histoire

Il me fit un énorme clin d'œil auquel je ne pus que répondre par un petit rire nerveux. Je glissais mes mains dans les poches de mon gilet et je commençais à me tortiller sur moi-même, comme à chaque fois que je suis nerveuse.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveuse non ? C'est quand même pas de les revoir ?

- Et bien pour être honnête, si...

- Y a pas de raison voyons ! Ils attendent ça depuis des semaines ! Tu es devenu le sujet de conversation principal de cette maison !

Je rougis bien entendu en apprenant cela et je me contorsionnais de plus en plus sur le pas de cette maison justement. Je voulais en finir avec ces bêtises.

- En parlant d'eux, ils sont là ?

- Adam dort encore et Jake est parti faire un tour tôt ce matin. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder... à mon avis, il devait être aussi nerveux que toi !

Je levais les sourcils de surprise. Pourquoi diable Jake était-il nerveux à l'idée de me revoir ?

- Tu veux les attendre à l'intérieur ? Y a du café si tu veux

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger surtout

- Y a pas de mal. J'attends mon chauffeur à vrai dire

- Votre chauffeur ?

- Ben oui, Sue Clearwater vient me chercher pour m'emmener faire quelques emplettes. D'habitude se sont les garçons qui s'en occupent mais vu les circonstances, je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient bien y échapper pour une fois

Billy me refit un grand sourire appuyé d'un clin d'œil et je rougis à nouveau, embêtée par le fait qu'il soit obligé de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre à cause de mon retour.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis gênée...

- Faut pas fillette ! Allez, entre et fais comme chez toi ! Tu verras, rien n'a changé, tout est à la même place qu'avant ton départ

Il se poussa sur le côté pour me laisser passer et je posais ma main sur son épaule en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

Effectivement, rien n'avait changé non plus ici. Je retrouvais même les odeurs qui caractérisaient déjà cette demeure avant mon départ, ce mélange de bois et d'herbe humide. Seulement maintenant je pouvais aussi sentir une odeur plus forte, plus sauvage, comme celle d'un animal. Ça n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire, c'était même... attirant. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi pour voir s'ils avaient un chien mais rien ne le laissait sous-entendre. Je tendis l'oreille pour voir si Adam était réveillé mais rien à l'horizon. Je me servis donc une tasse de café dans la petite cuisine, ouvrant le bon placard du premier coup et prenant même la tasse qui jadis m'était réservée. Décidément...

J'allais m'installer dans le canapé lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Ça ne pouvait être Adam vu que quelques secondes plus tôt il dormait encore donc, il ne me restait plus que Jacob. Je posais la tasse sur le plan de travail et je me tournais lentement vers cette présence. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était bien Jacob. Sauf que si j'avais été un peu plus loin ou si je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais, j'aurais pu dire que ce n'était pas lui tant il avait changé.

- Wahou... Quel changement dis-moi ! Tu es... super

_Super_. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire... Et pourtant j'étais à mille lieux de la vérité ! Il avait grandi, beaucoup, facilement trente centimètres. Il s'était développé musculairement parlant de la meilleure des façons qu'il soit (et il ne portait pas de T-shirt par dessus le marché, ce qui me permettait d'observer ses appétissantes tablettes de chocolat ainsi que ses biceps qui devaient avoir la taille de mes cuisses !) et il paraissait bien plus vieux que ce qu'il devrait être. Ses longs cheveux avaient aussi disparus mais cette coupe plus stricte lui allait à la perfection. Il était devenu un homme et pour être honnête, tout cet ensemble ne me laissait pas indifférente.

- Salut Bella. Toi aussi tu m'as l'air en forme

- Voyage crevant mais ça va oui...

Jake n'avait pas bougé de sa place et j'étais comme clouée sur place aussi. Nous échangions des banalités alors que je mourrais d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué terriblement ! Et comme s'il avait pu le sentir ou le lire dans mes pensées, il se décala suffisamment du chambranle de la porte pour me permettre de faire ce dont j'avais envie.

- Jake...

- Viens par là toi !

Il ouvrit grands ses bras et je me jetais sur lui sans retenue. Je me sentis décoller du sol et instinctivement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule et les larmes firent leur apparition. _Maudites traitresses !_ Je collais encore plus mon visage pour essayer de les dissimuler et j'en profitais pour le respirer à pleins poumons. Il sentait comme la maison, le bois et l'herbe humide, mais il y avait aussi cette touche de sauvagerie que j'avais sentie en entrant. Ce mélange était parfait et je me laissais submerger par les sensations qu'il me procurait. De plus, il était chaud, vraiment chaud, comme quelqu'un qui aurait de la fièvre. Mais rien ne laissait entrevoir de signe de faiblesse chez lui.

Jake nous berçait lentement et une de ses mains caressait mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Chuuuut Bella, voyons... Je suis là, je suis là

- Je suis désolée Jake, je suis tellement désolée d'être partie !

Je sanglotais comme une enfant mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir ainsi mis notre amitié entre parenthèses et surtout, coupable d'avoir tout fait pour repousser cette rencontre.

- Je sais mais tu es revenue et c'est le principal. Maintenant calmes-toi

Je restais encore un instant dans ses bras, à me faire bercer doucement puis, quand mes larmes se tarirent, je décidais de quitter mon cocon doré et de poser mes pieds au sol. Jacob accompagna mes mouvements et nous nous dirigions vers le canapé. Je m'installais contre l'accoudoir et Jake fit pareil de l'autre côté. De cette façon, nous ne pouvions pas ne pas nous regarder.

- C'est vraiment surprenant cette transformation ! Tu dois t'entrainer souvent pour avoir de tels résultats ?

- Je cours beaucoup en effet et je bricole pas mal de vieilles bagnoles et des motos aussi, ça aide

Je le regardais un peu suspicieuse car je trouvais cela plutôt light comme mode d'entrainement.

- Et tes cheveux ? Depuis quand les coupes-tu ?

- Depuis ton départ à vrai dire. J'avais envie de changement et depuis je ne leur laisse pas le temps de pousser plus. C'est plus pratique aussi

- Comment va Adam ?

- Bien. Il a travaillé tard hier soir et du coup il récupère mais il ne va plus tarder à se lever, son estomac va le rappeler à l'ordre !

Je ne cherchais franchement pas à en savoir davantage car tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de les retrouver tous les deux. Par contre, une question me trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi diable ne portait-il pas de t-shirt ?

- Mais dis-moi, les vêtements tu n'aimes plus ça ?

- Oh ça... c'est aussi devenu une habitude... j'en porte rarement. J'ai le sang chaud... Mais si ça t'ennuie, je peux aller en passer un

- Non, non, fais comme tu le sens !

J'avais répondu un peu vite à sa question et lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je baissais les yeux vers mes mains et je me mordis la lèvre. Y avait pas à dire, il était tout simplement parfait !

- C'est vrai que tu es chaud. Je veux dire, quand tu m'as serré dans tes bras, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué

Ouais, ça et le fait qu'on pouvait en mettre deux comme moi dans un Jake !

Il se contenta de me sourire sans ajouter quoique se soit. Je bougeais alors un peu dans le canapé et j'aperçus comme un dessin sur son biceps. J'attrapais alors sa main et je tirais dessus pour pouvoir mieux voir. C'était un tatouage !

- Jacob Black, depuis quand êtes-vous tatoué monsieur ?

Sa peau mate s'assombrit un peu, signe qu'il rougissait lui aussi, et il regarda son bras, comme s'il ne le voyait pas tous les jours...

- Ah ça... C'est le symbole de notre tribu... On a fait ça un jour qu'on était bourrés...

- C'est du beau ! Et Billy n'a rien eu a dire ?

- Il a pas vraiment intérêt, il a le même !

- Je vois... Mais dis-moi, « on » ? ça veut dire que ton frère l'a aussi ?

- Exactement !

Et il me disait cela en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches en plus ! Bon OK, c'était plutôt bien fait et assez sympathique mais bon, c'était un tatouage quoi... Je grimaçais un peu rien qu'à l'idée de l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans la chair !

- T'aimes pas ?

- Si. C'est joli. Mais c'est le caractère définitif de la chose qui me pose plus de problème...

- C'est pas le moment de te dire que j'en ai un autre alors ?

- QUOI ?

Jake s'était mis à rire tandis que moi je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche en regardant vers le couloir menant aux chambres. À tous les coups, j'avais réussi à réveiller Adam !

- C'est vrai que t'as pas encore eu l'occasion de voir mon dos...

- L'occasion de... non je ne l'ai pas encore eue...

Et pour cause, je n'aurais jamais pu oublier **ça** ! Il se leva du canapé et se tourna dos à moi. Si le coté face était très attirant, le coté pile l'était tout autant ! Chacun de ses muscles était parfaitement dessiné et lorsqu'il bougeait, c'était un véritable appel à l'exploration manuelle (ou avec tout autre organe...). Sa chute de rein sublime menait à une paire de fesses comme je n'en avais encore jamais vue, rebondies mais fermes et tout en muscles. Bref, le parfait Apollon ! Mais ce qui attira mon regard fut cette ligne noire qui lui descendait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je me levais de ma place et je m'approchais de lui, lentement. Il tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction et sourit.

- Tu peux t'approcher plus près Bella, je vais pas te manger !

Je déglutis un peu difficilement parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, se faire manger par Jacob Black ne devait pas être si horrible que ça au final !

Je fis néanmoins ce qu'il me dit et à la place d'une simple ligne noire, je pouvais constater qu'il s'agissait plutôt de symboles. Une écriture ancienne peut-être ?

Je ne résistais plus longtemps à effleurer cette partie de son corps et un tout fin relief se faisait sentir sous mes doigts aux endroits dessinés à l'encre.

Jacob frissonna une seconde avant de faire le dos rond pour que je puisse découvrir le tatouage à ma guise. Mon dieu, c'était juste... incroyable... Et comme je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher, je laissais mes mains parcourir son dos avec douceur. Il ne bougeait pas mais je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer un peu. Je devais lui faire de l'effet. Ou plutôt mes mains devaient lui en faire. Il me coupa néanmoins dans mon élan de tendresse en m'expliquant le sens de son dessin indélébile.

- C'est un mantra. Il se prononce _Kabhī akēlē nahīṁ _et il signifie « jamais seul ». C'est du **_sanskrit_**

- « Jamais seul » ?

- Je t'expliquerais un jour

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie d' encore entendre cette histoire

Je me tournais vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix familière et je faillis tomber à la renverse. Adam se tenait juste à l'entrée du salon et si je n'avais pas Jacob sous les doigts, je pourrais jurer qu'il s'était déplacé jusque là pour me faire une blague ! Ils étaient identiques ! Il ne portait lui aussi qu'un short découpé dans un jeans et après le premier regard, j'estimais qu'effectivement ils étaient semblables. Même leur coupe de cheveux l'était ! S'en était vraiment troublant.

- Fermes la bouche Bella, tu vas finir pas gober les mouches !

Adam s'avançait vers moi tandis que je laissais mes mains retomber le long de mon corps. Jake se mit de côté pour le laisser passer et il me souleva à son tour de terre pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène du début car là aussi je me mis à pleurer. Adam était aussi chaud que son frère mais sa prise sur moi était différente, plus en retenue, en douceur. Son odeur par contre était tout à fait pareille si ce n'est qu'elle était moins prononcée. Jake se racla la gorge pour se rappeler à nous et je décollais mon visage de la poitrine de son jumeau pour le toiser sévèrement. Après tout, il y avait eu droit aussi non ? Et personne n'était venu l'interrompre dans nos retrouvailles. Mais malgré ma protestation, Adam me posa au sol et me relâcha, non sans m'avoir fait faire un tour sur moi-même pour m'observer. Il émit un petit sifflement d'approbation et je fis la révérence en riant.

Les deux frères s'installèrent dans le canapé en me laissant la place du milieu mais je choisis plutôt de m'asseoir sur la table basse afin de pouvoir les observer. Nous restions silencieux quelques instants avant que je ne me décide à parler à nouveau.

- C'est effarant !

- Quoi ?

- Votre ressemblance !

- On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu nous vois côte à côte Bella !

- Non mais quand on était gosses, j'avais pas cette impression de voir la même personne en double. Maintenant on pourrait presque vous confondre

- Tu veux dire que tu ne nous reconnais plus ?

- Si bien sûr ! Les yeux de Jake sont un rien plus en amande que les tiens Adam. Et l'épi de tes cheveux part dans le sens contraire du sien. Je crois que j'arriverais toujours à vous différencier l'un de l'autre

- Oui et puis lui il a cet affreux truc dans le dos tandis que moi, ben, je suis resté parfait !

Jacob bouscula son frère et je crus nous retrouver 3 ou 4 ans auparavant. Seulement une chose avait changée, et pas des moindre. Ces deux garçons qui maintenant sont des hommes, m'attiraient plus que de raison. Et même si l'un d'eux m'avait embrassé le jour de mon départ il y a de cela deux ans, cela faisait deux ans justement que c'était arrivé et jamais plus nous n'en avions discuté ! Je me giflais mentalement d'avoir eu cette pensée et je leur proposais d'aller nous balader, histoire de me changer les idées.

Adam était passé par la cuisine pour emporter quelques muffins et nous sortions de la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

Nous longions l'orée de la forêt et l'image de la personne ou de la chose qui rôdait devant chez moi la veille refit surface. Je me surpris même à regarder plus profondément vers celle-ci pour m'assurer que je ne la revoyais pas. Mes amis me posaient un tas de questions sur mon voyage, sur la France en elle-même et sur ce que j'y avais appris.

- Le français bien sûr ! Je le parle couramment maintenant et il faudra que je me trouve quelqu'un ici pour continuer à le parler sinon je vais tout oublier !

- Compte pas sur moi pour apprendre une autre langue, j'ai déjà assez de mal avec la notre et avec la langue de la tribu comme ça !

- Merci de ton soutien Adam, je m'en rappellerais le jour où tu viendras me demander de l'aide pour draguer une jolie minette...

- T'es vache Bella !

Je riais de bon cœur en voyant sa tête et son air déconfit. Mais en même temps, j'avais une folle envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ! Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de pas net chez moi ! D'abord son frère et maintenant lui ! Je détournais le regard et je me mis à observer mes pieds. Jacob dû sentir ma gêne et il s'empressa de voler à mon secours.

- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as appris qui ne te servira jamais

- Qui ne me servira jamais ? Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, un mot par exemple

- Tu veux un mot que je n'utiliserai jamais ?

- Oui !

_- **Anticonstitutionnellement**_

_- Anticonstiquoi_ ?

J'éclatais de rire devant sa tête d'ahuri.

- C'est notre « unconstitutionally » Jake. Tu l'utilises souvent toi ?

- Bah oui, tous les jours quand je vais prendre le thé chez le Président

Je lui fis une bourrade qui n'eut aucun effet mais au moins j'avais tenté ma chance !

- Autre chose !

- Roooh mais quoi ?

- Le truc le plus débile qu'ils font

- Tu sais Jacob, la France est un pays civilisé. Ils ne font pas beaucoup de choses différemment des nôtres. Mais ils ont effectivement un truc que nous on a pas

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux

- Nous on joue au bowling et eux en plus d'y jouer aussi, il jouent à la **_pétanque_**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc bizarre ?

- Le principe est simple. Deux équipes s'affrontent dans le but de lancer une boule en acier le plus près possible d'une autre boule, plus petite, qu'ils appellent le _cochonnet. _L'équipe qui place ses boules le plus près de ce cochonnet est celle qui gagne la partie. Vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends surtout que ces gens sont bizarres

- Ils diraient la même chose de toi s'ils te voyaient

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais ! C'est certain !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Swan ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as jamais eu le dessus et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

- Je tente ma chance !

Je m'élançais alors droit devant moi et sans me retourner, je leur criais de m'attraper pour voir. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance mais je voulais retrouver des sensations connues, celles des jeux que nous avions avant mon départ.

Je ne les entendais pas courir derrière moi et cela me surpris car d'habitude, ils n'attendaient pas pour me courser et me plaquer au sol sans ménagement. Je ralentis un peu et je me tournais vers eux mais ils n'étaient plus là. Je stoppais alors ma course et pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, je scrutais les environs à la recherche de leur présence. Je décidais de faire quelques pas dans la direction opposée et de m'enfoncer un petit peu dans la forêt, juste au cas où. Au moment où j'allais les appeler, je sentis deux grandes mains m'attraper par derrière et me soulever du sol comme si je ne pesais rien. Je poussais évidemment un cri perçant et je commençais à me débattre quand deux autres mains se saisirent de mes jambes pour que je ne les balance plus dans tous les sens. Je commençais à paniquer quand le rire de Adam me parvint. Ma vue brouillée par le stress redevint claire et je vis que mes assaillants n'étaient autre que mes deux meilleurs amis ! Ils me relâchèrent et je me jetais sur eux à tour de rôle pour les frapper. Bien entendu, rien de ce que je pouvais entreprendre contre eux ne marchait vu qu'ils étaient taillés dans le roc, mais au moins j'avais l'impression de m'être défendue vaillamment.

- Espèce de crétins ! Vous m'avez foutu la trouille !

- Mais enfin Bella...

- Vous ne lisez jamais les journaux ? On en tue des comme moi tous les jours !

- Mais Bella, on avait pas l'intention de te tuer nous ! Et puis on ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal, _jamais_

- Encore heureux !

- Tu exagères ! Et puis c'est toi qui nous a provoqué

Je m'attendais à ce que vous me courriez derrière, pas à ce que vous me fichiez la trouille de ma vie dans les bois de La Push !

Jacob et Adam riaient de bon cœur et après ma petite crise d'hystérie, j'ai bien dû admettre qu'ils avaient fait fort tous les deux.

- Mais dites-moi, pourquoi je ne vous ai pas entendu ?

- On vit ici nous, on connait chaque moyen de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas être remarqué

- Et ça marche à ce que je vois

Je mis une claque sur l'épaule de Jake mais à part le bruit, ça n'eut aucun effet... Peine perdue...

Nous faisions demi-tour et cette fois encore, je me retrouvais entre les deux colosses. Je devrais peut-être leur parler à eux de ce que j'avais vu cette nuit. Ils pourraient certainement me rassurer...

- Dites les gars, y a souvent des animaux qui s'approchent des maisons en cette saison?

- Y en a à toutes les saisons Bells, on est en pleine nature ici. Pourquoi la question ?

- Et bien c'est sans doute rien mais hier soir, avant de me coucher, j'ai cru voir une silhouette plutôt grande avec des yeux brillant dans le noir comme ceux d'un chat ou d'un chien, qui se tenait juste à la lisière du jardin, en face de ma chambre

- T'as vu une silhouette devant chez toi ?

- Oui. Et quand je suis aller allumer la lumière, elle avait disparu

Adam regardait son frère avec sérieux et sévérité. Jacob lui ne parlait plus du tout.

- Tu n'as rien dit à ton père ?

- Non, j'ai pas osé. Vous connaissez Charlie, il est capable de me dire que Forks n'est pas une grande ville et que donc c'est normal qu'un animal curieux ou qui a faim s'approche des maisons...

- Il n'a pas tord tu sais, c'était certainement un _petit curieux,_ rien d'autre. Pas de quoi s'alarmer

Adam avait bizarrement insisté sur le petit curieux et je me demandais bien ce que ça pouvais signifier. Néanmoins, Jacob toujours silencieux, je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet.

- OK, ça me rassure, j'avais peur de déjà devenir parano !

- Tu as vécu dans une grande ville pendant deux ans et c'est en rentrant ici que tu deviendrais parano ? Ça serait la meilleure !

- Je sais mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé

Nous étions arrivés à la maison et j'hésitais à y entrer à nouveau. Jacob ne parlait plus et je sentais bien que ces deux là avaient besoin de parler entre eux.

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer

- Déjà ?

- Oui, tu sais j'ai encore des choses à ranger et puis je dois aussi appeler ma mère avant qu'elle ne débarque ici avec l'armée. Mais c'est pas comme si je partais à nouveau, cette fois je reste et on se voit demain si vous voulez ?

- Excellente idée ! Mais que dirais-tu si cette fois c'est nous qui venions ?

- Pas de soucis, vous êtes les bienvenus

Adam me serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser rapide dans mes cheveux. C'est étrange mais j'aurais plus vu Jacob faire cela. Néanmoins, je ne boudais pas mon plaisir et je profitais de ce qu'il voulait bien me donner.

Jake regarda son frère s'éloigner avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras et de me serrer plus fort que l'avait fait son jumeau. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence qu'il n'en était pas resté là après le baiser lui. Il ressentait clairement quelque chose pour moi. Et je croyais bien que c'était réciproque... Jacob se détacha légèrement de moi et me fixa avec ses prunelles marron foncé. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et ma bouche s'entrouvrit comme par enchantement. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de Jake sur mon visage et je sentais mes jambes trembler sous l'effet qu'il me faisait. Mes yeux se fermèrent et à travers mes cils je pouvais voir le visage de Jake se rapprocher du mien. Au moment ou je croyais qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il détourna le visage et crispa les mâchoires. J'ouvris les yeux en une fois et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et un grognement bestial se fit entendre à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Adam se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée et il nous regardait en serrant les poings et en crispant lui aussi les mâchoires. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Je les observais tour à tour et je m'éloignais de Jacob. Celui-ci me laissa faire et je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette sans un mot de plus. Je mis le contact et démarrais, laissant derrière moi mes deux amis qui avaient vraiment quelque chose à se dire.

**POV Jacob**

Je regardais Bella partir et j'eus une envie de meurtre. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et si je ne me maitrisais pas aussi bien, j'aurais muté dans la seconde. Adam n'avait pas bougé de sa place et quelque part, il valait mieux pour nous tous qu'il ne change pas ses plans ! Un autre grognement sourd s'échappa de lui et j'en laissais un moi-même sortir de ma poitrine en guise de réponse. Il me provoquait ! Je fis tout de même un pas en direction de la maison et cela déclencha une réaction chez mon frère. Il bondit hors de l'habitat et se figea devant moi, les poings toujours serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il voulait mais mon corps tout entier réagissait à ses attaques, aussi silencieuses soient-elles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Adam ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois le demander !

- Je ne te comprends pas, désolé !

- Tu sais ce que tu risque à faire ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je sais juste que si tu continue, tu vas avoir affaire à mon loup ! Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand nous nous battons !

- Oui mais cette fois c'est différent ! Tu as failli embrasser Bella !

Je fis un pas de recul, surpris par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Oui j'avais failli embrasser Bella et c'est certainement ce qui se serait produit s'il ne nous avait pas interrompu mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Oui et après ? Elle me plait et je lui plais aussi

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'as donc rien _senti_ ?

J'étais encore plus dans le flou. Adam me lançait des indices sur ce qui se passait mais je n'arrivais pas à les assembler.

- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû _sentir_ ?

Mon frère se tourna dos à moi et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Je détestais quand il faisait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il fuyait. Mais il fit volte-face et avec toute la conviction qu'il avait en lui, il m'avoua ce qui le rongeait.

- JE ME SUIS IMPREGNE SOMBRE IDIOT !

- QUOI ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour percuter ce que mon jumeau venait de me dire. J'étais littéralement soufflé par cette annonce. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

- Dès que je l'ai vue... Plus rien d'autre n'a compté qu'elle...

- Tu veux dire que... _toi et Bella_... non c'est impossible !

- Si je te le dis bordel ! Pourquoi tu cherche toujours à compliquer les choses ?

- Moi je complique les choses ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est TOI le sombre crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais essayé de l'embrasser seulement parce qu'elle me plait ?

S'il croyait m'avoir surpris, il n'allait pas être déçu de la suite du voyage !

- C'est pas ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Oui mais il y a autre chose !

- Explique-toi !

- Hier quand je suis allé sous sa fenêtre et que je l'ai observé...

- Attends, ne me dis pas que...

Il comprenait vite quand il le voulait...

- Mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade, je tremblais mais pas parce que j'étais énervé non, mais parce qu'elle se tenait devant moi, et plus rien d'autre qu'elle ne comptait... Je me suis imprégné d'elle à la seconde où je l'ai revue...

- C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas...

Adam encaissait lui aussi la nouvelle et je comprenais exactement ce par quoi il passait en ce moment précis. Mais comment deux protecteurs pouvaient-ils s'imprégner de la même fille ? Une chose néanmoins restait claire et certaine pour moi, Bella n'était à personne d'autre qu'à moi, personne ! Et je comptais bien le faire savoir à mon premier rival, mon propre frère.

Je fis deux ou trois pas dans sa direction et toute la colère que j'avais en moi lorsque je me les imaginais ensemble me fit gronder plus fort qu'auparavant. Mon frère se positionna en posture de défense et il montra les dents, comme pour m'intimider. Nous étions bien parti pour nous entretuer !

- Je te préviens Adam, j'étais là en premier, je ne te laisserais pas ma place ! Bella est à moi, tu m'entends ?

- Même pas en rêve Jacob ! Je me battrais pour elle, même si je dois t'affronter pour ça !

Dans un bond, Adam muta et se jeta sur moi. Je roulais quelques mètres plus loin et une fois sur pieds, je laissais toute cette colère exploser et je me transformais à mon tour. Il y avait à présent deux énormes loups qui se tournaient autour dans le jardin de mon père.

Notre conscience collective s'activa et j'entendis encore mon frère me dire d'abandonner avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

_- Pas question ! Tu ne le feras pas non plus alors pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ?_

_- Tu as raison Jacob, je n'abandonnerais pas non plus, tu devras t'y faire !_

Il se précipita sur moi et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur mon encolure. Je glapis de surprise mais aussi de douleur. Mon frère était presque aussi fort que moi mais en ce moment, il se battait pour son imprégnée et rien ne pouvait être un meilleur stimulateur que ça ! Je me secouais fortement pour le faire lâcher prise et je réussis à l'attraper par la patte avant. Je maintenais une pression suffisante pour qu'il soit distrait par la douleur et qu'il me lâche enfin. Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces et il alla s'écraser contre un sapin qui pencha sous le coup. Adam s'ébroua puis revint à la charge. Cette fois, je ne l'attendais pas bêtement et j'allais à sa rencontre. Le choc fut rude car nos deux masses combinées dégageaient une très forte puissance. Nous grognions et nous hurlions et les claquements de nos dents auraient fait fuir n'importe qui à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je pense que c'est cela qui aura prévenu les autres membres de la meute car très vite, nous fûmes rejoins en pensées par quelques membres inquiets.

_- Bordel les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ?_

_- On vous entend jusqu'à First Beach ! _

_- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! C'est entre Jake et moi !_

_- Je vous préviens, Sam va rappliquer et ça va pas être joli à voir ! _

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter à nouveau sur mon frère, je fus frappé sur le flanc gauche par quelque chose de volumineux et de fort, très fort. Je fis quelques roulés et j'atterris contre un tronc mort. J'étais quelque peu secoué mais je repris rapidement consistance, me retrouvant sur mes pattes plus vite que je ne le crus moi-même. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis un loup noir montrer les dents et pointer les oreilles en arrière. Il était prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Adam était quelques mètres derrière lui et il avait l'air de se calmer un peu. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours une boule de nerfs ! Je geignais encore et toujours et je foulais le sol sur place de mes grosses pattes.

_- Ça suffit vous deux ! J'en ai assez de jouer à l'arbitre, vous m'entendez ?_

_- Ne te mêle pas de ça non plus Sam. C'est assez compliqué comme ça !_

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te donne le droit de me parler de la sorte ? Je te signale que je suis toujours ton **Alpha** !_

Je courbais la tête, le museau face au sol lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. C'était plus fort que nous, nous devions lui obéir.

_- Bien, maintenant je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Adam ?_

_- Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans ma tête, ça t'évitera d'en perdre une miette !_

_- NON ! Les autres ne doivent pas savoir !_

_- Tu parles de qui Jacob ?_

_- Les autres de la meute ! C'est vraiment trop... bizarre..._

_- D'accord... à part Jacob et Adam, les autres vous reprenez forme humaine et je ne veux pas entendre de protestations. C'est compris ?_

La seule réponse fut que les auras de nos camarades disparurent aussitôt, nous laissant Adam, Sam et moi seuls.

_- Voilà. Et maintenant, expliquez-moi !_

_- Je t'ai dit de regarder dans nos têtes Sam..._

Il se tourna vers mon frère et il se mit à déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête. Il restait silencieux et se contentait d'assimiler les informations. C'était comme si je rebobinais une cassette et je nous vis heureux tous les trois. Mais je ressentais aussi ce qu'il ressentait et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il s'agissait bien d'imprégnation car ses sentiments étaient pareils que les miens ! Il regardait Bella comme si c'était la seule femme sur la Terre et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de souhaiter cela parce que c'est ce que je voulais aussi ! Mais je n'étais pas décidé et je crois que jamais je ne le serais, à la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Sam finit sa lecture et se tourna vers moi. Il me demanda tacitement le droit d'entrer dans ma tête et je le lui accordais en baissant les yeux. Il remonta jusqu'à l'épisode d'hier soir et fit un rapide tour de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Quand il en eut fini, il nous toisa chacun à notre tour et nous demanda d'approcher. J'étais toujours très tendu mais si je voulais pouvoir affirmer ma priorité sur l'enjeu, je me devais de me contenir. Adam me regardait du coin de l'œil, certain que je n'arriverais pas à me maitriser. Une fois devant Sam, je n'attendais plus longtemps pour lui poser mes questions.

_- Et maintenant, on fait quoi au juste ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Jake... c'est la première fois que ça arrive je te signale_

_- Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution ? On ne peut pas vivre comme ça ?_

_- JE SAIS !_

La voix d'Adam se fit entendre.

_- Sam, sais-tu seulement ce qui s'est passé ?_

Il soupira intérieurement et nous regarda encore une fois.

_- Regardez-vous... c'est pourtant simple à comprendre non ? Je n'ai pas fait de grandes études mais je sais une chose, vous êtes de parfaits jumeaux. C'est donc naturellement que vous êtes attirés par les mêmes personnes. Votre patrimoine génétique est pareil, il cherche donc la même chose que se soit pour toi Jacob ou pour toi Adam_

_- Et Bella..._

_- Et Bella est votre idéal génétique, point final !_

Je regardais Adam et je secouais ma grosse tête de gauche à droite.

_- On est pas dans la merde maintenant !_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Faut qu'on trouve une solution_

_- Et si on en parlait à papa ?_

_- Que crois-tu qu'il nous dira ? _

_- Qu'on a qu'à se démerder, oui je sais. Mais au moins on aura un point de vue extérieur à tout ça_

Sam approuva puis il demanda à Adam de rentrer chez nous, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Il avait encore quelque chose à me dire.

_- Vas-y Sam, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse_

_- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit hier soir que tu t'étais imprégné d'elle ?_

_- Parce que j'en étais pas certain. Je croyais que j'étais seulement heureux de la voir. C'est quand je suis rentré à la maison après notre discussion que je me suis rendu compte que dès que je fermais les yeux, c'est elle que je voyais et que dorénavant je passerais ma vie à faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse aussi_

_- Saloperie d'imprégnation..._

_- ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi tu sais Sam. Je l'ai toujours aimée... c'est juste que maintenant ça prend une autre signification pour moi_

_- C'est à dire ? _

_- Je vais devoir apprendre à la partager..._

_- La partager ?_

_- Que crois-tu que je sois ? Un monstre capable de tuer son propre frère pour une fille, aussi parfaite soit-elle ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il s'est imprégné d'elle, elle le sera de lui réciproquement. Et si je lui fais du mal, elle ne s'en remettra jamais ! Comment pourrais-je respecter mon besoin de la savoir heureuse si je lui rends la vie impossible à vivre sans lui ?_

Sam attendit quelques instants puis me lança un regard plein de fierté. Si son loup pouvait sourire, je pense qu'il l'aurait fait !

_- Tu sais que tu m'épates là ? Tu es plus mature que ce que je croyais !_

_- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la maturité Sam, je veux juste la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Et si pour ça je dois la partager et bien soit _

_- Tu vas le dire à ton frère ?_

_- Pas tout de suite, je vais d'abord le laisser mariner dans son jus..._

_- Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ta maturité, t'es toujours le même sale gosse qu'avant !_

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers notre maison en trottinant. Je mutais presque sur les marches du perron et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Adam qui me lança un jeans à la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaitre dans le salon.

- Et tâche de ne pas me l'abîmer, je l'aime bien celui-là !

J'enfilais le pantalon et je rentrais à mon tour. Nous allions devoir discuter sérieusement de notre avenir maintenant ! Un avenir à trois...

**POV Bella **

Je rentrais chez moi le vague à l'âme. J'avais plus que la conviction d'être à l'origine de ce qui se passait entre Jacob et Adam. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Même moi je ne pouvais le dire.

Je me garais à ma place devant la maison et je vis que Charlie était là. Il n'avait pas dû bouger de la journée... Je rentrais en faisant le moins de bruit possible, juste au cas où il se serait endormi mais on aurait dit qu'il m'attendait.

- Salut ma puce ! T'es bien tôt ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu dînerais chez eux ?

- Si mais j'ai changé d'avis...

- Oula, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi... Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Si tu veux

Il tapota sur la place libre à ses côtés et je me laissais tomber dans le canapé avec un mouvement d'épaules mélodramatique. Je soupirais un coup et je le fixais avant toute chose. Je remarquais ainsi qu'à l'opposé de Billy Black, le temps avait paru moins clément avec mon père. Il grisonnait franchement au niveau des tempes et même dans sa moustache. Ses rides d'expressions étaient bien marquées par endroits et je notais aussi un relâchement de ses paupières qui lui donnait un air fatigué en permanence. Au bout d'un moment, la patience du Shérif Swan dû s'égrainer car il laissa tomber sa main à plat sur le dossier du fauteuil, histoire de me faire réagir.

- Alors ? Tu me dis ce qui te travaille à ce point ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas...

- On va aller loin comme ça Bella ! Ça concerne qui ? Ou quoi ?

- Ça a commencé quand j'ai vu Jake dans sa cuisine. J'ai ressenti un drôle de truc puis j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Et ça m'a fait la même chose quand Adam est arrivé un peu plus tard, je me suis remise à pleurer comme une gosse. Je me suis même excusée d'être partie !

- Et il est où le problème ? Tu étais certainement émue de les revoir non ?

- Oui sans doute mais c'est cette sensation que j'ai ressenti qui me pose des problèmes...

- Quelle sensation ?

- Bon, je crois que je vais tout te dire, ça sera plus facile

- Arrêtes, tu m'inquiète

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Bon, hier quand je suis allé me coucher, j'ai cru voir une grande silhouette avec des yeux brillants qui regardaient en ma direction. Je me suis empressée d'allumer la lumière et quand je suis retourner voir, y avait plus personne. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, on est dans les bois et dans les bois il y a des animaux qui peuvent être curieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce que m'a dit Adam quand je leur en ai parlé et je suis prête à accepter cette réponse sans rechigner mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, le truc bizarre c'est que même en me sentant épiée, je n'avais pas la sensation de danger. Au contraire, ces deux yeux me rassuraient quelque peu

- Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Jacob et Adam ?

- Quand j'ai vu Jake, j'ai ressenti la même sensation, exactement. Comme si c'était lui qui la provoquait

- Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse toi ? Parce que ce que tu me décris là c'est bien ça !

- Amoureuse de Jake ? Tu n'y penses pas !

J'avais piqué un fard digne de moi.

- D'ailleurs, tu m'explique pourquoi alors j'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai vu Adam par la suite ? Si j'étais amoureuse de Jake, ça ne se pourrait pas quand même ?

- J'en sais rien moi Bella. T'as vu comment ils se ressemblent tous les deux ? C'est peut-être à cause de ça

- A ce propos, je dois te remercier pour la surprise ! Tu aurais pu me dire que l'un comme l'autre ressemblait à Apollon sur son socle au Panthéon !

Mon père éclata de rire et faillit s'étrangler tant ma tête devait valoir le détour !

- Ah Bella ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est à ça que pensent les hommes quand ils parlent d'autres hommes ? Et puis, j'étais certain que ça te plairait de le découvrir par toi-même

Il me fit un clin d'œil sans équivoque et je rougissais de plus bel.

- Donc tu ne sais pas m'aider ?

- Ben si ce n'est que ça, je te dirais d'être patiente et de voir où vos retrouvailles vous mènent. Mais y a quelque chose qui me dit que ça ne s'arrête pas là

Je me tortillais dans ma place et je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, signe manifeste que je n'étais pas sereine.

- Quand j'ai voulu partir, Jake a failli... m'embrasser

- Et bien tu vois quand je dis quelque chose

- Il a failli papa. Et j'ai rien fait pour le repousser

- Donc tu admets que lui et toi vous vous plaisez ?

- C'est pas le problème

- C'est quoi alors ?

- C'est que Adam est devenu... sauvage. Il grognait depuis la maison comme un chien ou un loup j'en sais trop rien. Alors Jacob s'est écarté de moi et ils se toisaient comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge. C'était limite effrayant ! J'ai préféré les laisser entre eux et je suis rentrée à la maison tout de suite sans me retourner. Je ne veux pas être une source de conflit entre eux papa

- J'irais leur parler si tu veux

- Je crois plutôt que je vais m'en charger demain. Ils doivent passer

- OK je te laisse gérer ça alors mais si tu ne t'en sors pas, je t'en prie Bella, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je connais ces gosses depuis leur naissance

J'embrassais mon père sur la joue et je me levais du canapé pour regagner ma chambre.

- Pizza ce soir ?

- Parfait, j'avais pas la tête à autre chose... Je monte, j'ai encore des choses à ranger et une Renée à appeler...

- Bonne chance ! Remets-lui mes amitiés

- Comptes sur moi

Je montais lentement les marches vers ma chambre et en y entrant, je me sentis affreusement vide. Quelque chose me manquait maintenant que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et je me mis à sangloter, serrant mon oreiller fort contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer rationnellement ce que je vivais et ça m'angoissait. Lorsque je repris un minimum de consistance, je me décidais à appeler ma mère car je voulais en finir avec ça au plus vite.

La conversation se passa rapidement car elle devait partir rejoindre Phil à un match important mais elle me promit de me rappeler plus tard. Moi j'avais fait mon boulot.

Je rangeais encore quelques affaires sur mes étagères puis je me rallongeais sur mon lit où je m'endormis presque instantanément d'un sommeil sans rêve.

C'est Charlie qui me réveilla en me demandant ce que je voulais sur ma pizza. Je passais ma commande puis je me décidais à m'installer sur la banquette devant ma fenêtre. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Certainement que je me disais que je pourrais peut être revoir cette créature qui m'avait fait me sentir si bien hier soir... La nuit était tombée et j'en étais à espérer que le temps passe plus vite afin de revoir mes amis. Je touchais à peine à ma pizza quand elle arriva et j'allais me coucher tout de suite après. Charlie n'essaya même pas de me retenir et il me regarda gagner ma chambre un peu soucieux.

Malgré ma petite sieste, je trouvais rapidement le sommeil, encore une fois sans rêve.

**POV Jacob**

- Stop ! Stop. On arrête avec nos conneries tu veux ? Ça fait des heures qu'on parle d'elle et de son avenir sans _vraiment_ penser à elle

Adam se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant. Il passait ses mains sur son visage et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il resta encore une seconde ou deux silencieux. Il leva ensuite les épaules au ciel.

- T'as raison, elle est même pas au courant de la situation et on est là à planifier sa vie. On est ridicules...

J'avais posé mes fesses sur la table basse du salon. Elle grinça sous mon poids mais franchement, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en ce moment que les états d'âme de ce meuble ! Je n'avais pas quitté mon frère des yeux. Lui par contre, évitait un peu le mien.

- Tu crois toujours qu'on devrait en parler à papa ?

- Je crois oui. Et puis on est pas obligé de suivre ce qu'il nous dit au final

- Ouais... Mais il traine où aujourd'hui ?

- Il allait faire les courses avec Sue... Et tu sais comme moi comment ça fini !

- En plateau-télé avec Harry ! Foutue télévision à écran géant !

Je regardais mon frère et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui nous arrivait. Sam avait raison, la génétique fait vraiment de drôles de choses !

Je me levais pour aller nous préparer un casse-croûte et nous restions en silence chacun dans notre coin, moi dans la cuisine et Adam dans le salon. Nous n'avions même pas allumé le poste de télé.

Je posais les assiettes à table et Adam vint me rejoindre. Il empoigna le sandwich et le porta à sa bouche. Pendant qu'il mangeait, je pensais au fait qu'il pourrait bien vivre avec Bella, qu'elle pouvait très bien choisir de ne vivre qu'avec lui, et ma jalousie reprit le dessus malgré moi. Nous avions décidé de nous comporter en adultes responsables et de trouver la meilleure des solutions à notre problème de triangle et j'étais en train de mettre tous nos efforts et nos belles paroles par terre. Je jetais alors mon propre sandwich sur l'assiette et je décidais d'aller faire un tour avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite. Adam me suivit du regard et ne posa aucune question lorsque je quittais la maison. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas stupide et lui non plus. Il savait très bien ce que j'allais faire parce qu'à ma place, il en aurait fait tout autant...

J'arrivais devant la maison des Swan et comme je l'avais fait la veille, je me postais devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'étage et je supposais donc qu'elle devait déjà être couchée. Je fermais les yeux et je me focalisais sur son aura. Je finis par la capter ainsi que sa respiration et même les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient réguliers et calmes, elle devait donc bien dormir. Je regardais tout autour de moi et comme rien ne venait me perturber, je décidais de monter à l'arbre pour tenter de l'observer. J'en avais besoin, c'était vraiment viscéral. J'escaladais donc facilement l'arbre planté à quelques mètres de la façade et je me postais sur la branche la plus solide afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur ma belle. On aurait dit un pseudo Roméo perché au balcon de sa Juliette ! C'était limite pathétique !

Quand mes yeux se posaient enfin sur elle, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je faillis tomber en bas de l'arbre. Elle dormait paisiblement à en croire sa respiration contrôlée et jamais encore je n'avais eu autant envie de me glisser à ses côtés pour la regarder et la respirer. J'aurais pu rester là toute la nuit mais je savais qu'à la maison, la discussion n'était pas finie et il fallait pourtant qu'on se mette d'accord Adam et moi sur le plan d'action à adopter. Il en valait de nos santés mentales à tous les trois. Je descendis à contre cœur de mon perchoir et je me glissais dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

La lumière du salon brillait chez nous, j'en déduisais alors que mon père était enfin rentré. J'espérais vraiment que mon frère n'ai pas commencé à lui raconter nos problèmes parce que je voulais être présent pour tout ça. Mon père était très expressif et généralement son visage parlait pour lui avant que les mots ne sortent réellement de sa bouche. C'était un atout non négligeable quand on le connaissait comme je le connaissais. Je rentrais dans la maison et je vis Adam ranger les courses qu'il avait rapportées. Ils étaient silencieux mais mon père avait surtout cet air grave qui nous disait tout de suite « je sais que vous avez encore fait des conneries alors ne vous foutez pas de moi et racontez ! ». Je lançais un coup d'œil à Adam pour que nous mettions nos diapasons sur la même fréquence et il me fit un signe de tête qui m'invitait à me poser avec lui devant notre père. Nous tirions chacun une chaise de dessous la table et nous nous posions donc en face de Billy Black. Mon frère, ce grand téméraire, me mit un coup de coude sensé être encourageant et après un ou deux soupirs, je me lançais dans notre récit.

- On a un truc à te dire papa

Il nous toisait sévèrement.

- Je ne m'en serais pas douté tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait hein ?

- Nous pas grand chose en fait parce que ce qui nous arrive n'est pas de notre faute. Enfin je crois...

- Tu vas accoucher oui ?

Il s'agitait dans sa chaise. Je regardais une dernière fois mon frère et je me jetais à l'eau.

- On s'est imprégné. Tous les deux

- Vous vous êtes imprégnés ? Et il est où le problème ? Vous saviez bien que ça arriverait un jour non ? C'est dans votre nature ça les enfants !

- On sait ça. Le problème, c'est que nous avons la même imprégnée...

Si notre père avait pu se lever de sa chaise roulante et faire les cents pas, il l'aurait fait ! Son visage était pâle, trop pâle pour lui, et je crains un instant qu'il fasse un malaise ! Son regard passait de Adam à moi rapidement.

- Vous _quoi_ ?

- C'est Bella papa

- Bella ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et quand ?

- Moi hier soir et Adam ce matin. Et si tu te poses encore la question de comment c'est possible, tu n'as qu'à nous regarder et tu comprendras

Billy passa encore de Adam à moi et de moi à Adam quelques fois avant de tilter. Je vis ça à ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent en une fois. Sa bouche formait aussi un O parfait et lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son visage du front à son menton, je vis qu'il respirait à nouveau. Il avait eu un choc c'est certain. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil roulant et parla à voix basse, comme s'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui-même.

- Des jumeaux... Bordel, pourquoi on y a jamais pensé avant ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que ça arrive dans notre histoire ?

- Vous comptez régler ça comment ?

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on t'en parle. On s'est battu cet après-midi quand on s'en est rendu compte et Sam est intervenu. On a réussi à se mettre d'accord sur un point: on ne peut pas se faire de mal l'un l'autre parce que ça équivaudrait à faire souffrir Bella et ça, ni Adam ni moi ne le voulons. Du coup on est dans une impasse

Les yeux de notre père n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un point. Billy réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir nous dire.

- Vous voulez mon avis ? Dites-le lui. Si c'est vraiment l'imprégnation pour tous les deux, elle l'aura ressenti aussi

- Et ça change quoi à notre problème ? On ne va quand même pas se la partager ?

Adam avait visé juste. On était tous les deux amoureux d'elle mais il n'était pas question de se la passer entre nous !

- Ça ça vous regarde mais au moins elle pourra vous donner son avis sur la question. Réfléchissez un peu ! Vous n'allez pas continuer à parler d'avenir sans la principale concernée non ?

- Effectivement c'est aussi ce qu'on s'est dit

- Donc vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez le lui dire et sans plus attendre

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon et je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de toute cette affaire. Adam soupira et je sus qu'il allait encore ajouter quelque chose.

- Charlie va nous faire la peau quand il saura, c'est sûr !

- Putain oui ! Et il aura toutes les raisons de le faire !

Notre père se détendit un peu et posa ses mains sur nos genoux.

- Vous en faites pas pour papa Charlie, je m'en occupe ! Et puis il vous connait et il vous aime bien, ça devrait le faire ! Mon dieu... Castor et Pollux ont rencontré leur Aphrodite...

Je tapotais sa main affectueusement et je partis dans ma chambre pour penser à Bella et à notre avenir.

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais réveillée avec encore ce sentiment de n'avoir pas dormi mais cette fois, plus parce que je n'avais pas rêvé plutôt que parce que j'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais pas revu la silhouette dans le jardin mais étrangement, j'avais la sensation que durant mon sommeil quelque chose avait fait que j'étais apaisée. Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus et je m'apprêtais plutôt à accueillir mes amis.

Je trouvais un mot dans la cuisine venant de Charlie. Il avait été appelé durant la nuit pour une histoire de rôdeur et de vandalisme et il passerait probablement ensuite chez Billy pour voir s'il avait envie d'aller pêcher. Comme par hasard... Soit !

J'avais préparé une montagne de pancakes et j'avais lancé une fournée de croissants dans le four quand j'étendis le bruit caractéristique de mes deux Quileutes qui montaient les marches du porche. Deux coups secs se firent entendre à la porte puis elle grinça lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place derrière le plan de travail central de la cuisine mais mes mains et mes jambes tremblèrent rien qu'à les entendre rire ensemble dans l'entrée. Les battements de mon cœur n'en firent qu'à leur tête et j'aurais pu hyperventiler rien qu'en les sachant à quelques mètres de moi ! Ils m'appelèrent depuis le hall...

- Bella ? On est là !

... et je mis quelques secondes à leur répondre...

- Ou-oui, dans la cuisine

Je vis la tête de Jake passer le chambranle et son sourire magique me fit fondre sur place. Deux ou trois secondes plus tard, celle de Adam apparut juste en dessous et je fus proche de la combustion spontanée ! Ils entrèrent en fanfaronnant et je devais à la fois me retenir de leur sauter dessus mais aussi me retenir de tomber bêtement dans les pommes ! Ils firent le tour de chaque côté du plan de travail et m'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue en même temps. Je virais aussitôt au cramoisi et je les repoussais gentiment, prétextant que je devais surveiller mes croissants. Adam vit les pancakes et se jeta presque dessus sans attendre que nous nous joignions à lui. Je le regardais alors sévèrement et c'est lui qui vira au rouge pendant que Jake s'esclaffait. De vrais enfants !

Nous plaisantions durant le petit-déjeuner et bizarrement, je retrouvais cette agréable sensation d'apaisement ressentie à mon réveil. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que depuis nos retrouvailles la veille, cette impression ne m'avait quittée que lorsque je n'étais plus avec eux. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient à l'origine de tout cela ?

Jake et Adam s'étaient tus et me regardaient comme s'ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent à m'annoncer. Je débarrassais rapidement tout en craignant le pire pour la suite. Jacob se leva à son tour et me fit me rassoir en face d'eux. Il reprit sa place et cette fois il n'y eut plus aucun doute sur ses intentions, il allait m'annoncer quelque chose. Je les regardais à tour de rôle et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Même leurs présences n'arrivaient plus à m'apaiser tant j'étais dans l'expectative.

- Bon, vous allez vous décider à me dire ce qui cloche parce que je vais m'évanouir moi si ça continue !

Ils se regardèrent sans échanger la moindre parole et pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'ils devaient se parler.

- Adam ? Jacob ?

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur moi et me sourit tendrement. Mon angoisse diminua sans toutefois disparaitre totalement.

- Alors ? Vous vous décidez ?

- OK... On voudrait d'abord savoir si tu as ressenti quelque chose de bizarre hier quand on s'est vu

Je levais les sourcils au ciel, ne comprenant pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir.

- Quelque chose de bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bizarre ?

- En nous voyant... je ne peux pas être plus précis malheureusement... Est-ce qu'en nous voyant hier Adam et moi, tu as ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. Comme... comme une attirance que tu n'avais peut-être encore jamais eue envers nous ?

Je piquais un fard d'anthologie aux propos de Jake car je ne pensais franchement pas que mon attirance pour chacun d'eux c'était vue ou ressentie à ce point là ! Je ne savais pas quoi leur répondre et je pouvais bien voir que tout cela nous mettait tous les trois dans l'embarras. Je cherchais quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais rien ne vint. Je décidais alors de leur poser aussi la question, histoire de me donner un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question à vrai dire ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais votre démonstration de force m'a vraiment foutu les boules ! Je suis rentrée chez moi comme un automate tellement ça m'a secoué !

Adam et Jacob se regardaient une fois de plus et ils continuaient de communiquer silencieusement ensemble. Seulement cette fois ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Bordel, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Jacob posa sa main sur la mienne et une immense chaleur m'envahit. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, en plongeant son regard dans le mien, il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me le cacher Bella. Je ressens ton cœur s'emballer quand je te touche et ta respiration devenir... erratique... Je _sens_ tout cela

Je restais bouche bée devant lui et il me relâcha. Adam prit sa place et les mêmes symptômes apparurent. Je devais vraiment tourner pas rond !

- Pareil. Je peux aussi ressentir les modifications. Je crois qu'on a plus le choix, on doit lui dire. Tout lui dire

Je retirais ma main de la sienne en le fusillant du regard. Je détestais quand on parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente !

- Ça suffit les_** tergiversations** _! On arrête de tourner autour du pot et vous me crachez le morceau !

- OK ! OK... mais calme-toi

- Me calmer ? Mais vous êtes forts vous ! Vous me dévisagez comme une bête de foire puis vous me mettez dans tous mes états et y a personne pour m'expliquer ce que tout ça veut dire !

- Donc il y a vraiment quelque chose qui se passe quand tu es en notre présence ?

Je me levais furibonde de ma chaise qui tomba à la renverse sous l'élan. J'étais en colère, vraiment.

- OUI ! OUI ! Et OUI ! Faut que je l'écrive en lettre de néon peut-être ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce que vous m'avez fait mais...

J'étais terrorisée de ce que je m'apprêtais à leur dire.

- ... mais dès que je vous vois, j'ai juste envie... envie de vous sauter dessus et de ne plus jamais vous lâcher... Vous devez me prendre pour une cinglée !

J'étais allé trouver refuge contre l'évier et je me rongeais les ongles à présent, évitant tout contact avec eux. Ils ne bougeaient pas non plus de leurs places et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir, même si quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans eux...

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand vous n'êtes pas avec moi, j'ai plus l'impression d'être entière. Faut vraiment être barrée pour dire des trucs pareils hein ?

- Pas du tout Bella, au contraire...

Jacob s'était levé à son tour et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à le regarder.

- Au contraire ? Enfin Jake, y a rien de rationnel dans tout ça !

Il continuait de simplement me regarder tandis que Adam se leva aussi.

- Et dans ce qui va suivre encore moins... On peut t'expliquer ce qui se passe

- Mais pour ça faut que tu viennes t'asseoir

J'obtempérais car je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon. Je repris ma place devant eux et j'essayais de garder mon calme.

- Bien. On va donc commencer par le plus simple. Tu te rappelles de nos feux de camps ?

- Ceux que Billy et les anciens organisent à First Beach ?

- Exact. Tu t'en souviens donc ?

- Oui je m'en souviens. Viens-en au fait s'il-te-plait

- Te rappelles-tu aussi à quoi ils faisaient référence ?

- Je ne sais plus moi Jake. C'étaient des histoires de magie et de guerre je crois

- Tu as bonne mémoire. C'est bien ça. Les légendes quileutes racontent que notre peuple est un peuple pacifique mais qui a des capacités magiques accordées par la Nature elle-même pour nous permettre de survivre et de nous protéger

Adam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et il poursuivit son explication.

- Les jeunes du groupe, lorsqu'ils sont soumis à des attaques répétées de créatures surnaturelles, ont la possibilité de se transformer en loup, devenant ainsi quasi invincibles et surtout de vraies machines à tuer. Tout ça dans le but de protéger le reste de la tribu

Il fit une pause et je pris ce temps pour emmagasiner ce qu'ils venaient de me dire.

- Attendez un instant vous deux. Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce que votre père racontait est vrai ? Que vous êtes des... loups ?

Je me mis à rire, de plus en plus fort. C'était tout simplement impossible.

- Oui Bella. C'est ce qu'on essaye de te dire. Notre nature surnaturelle a fait de nous ceux que tu vois maintenant. Notre taille, notre force physique et tout le reste, c'est de là que tout vient. Lorsque l'on mute pour la première fois, tous ces changements sont définitifs mais ils s'opèrent quelques temps avant, histoire que notre métabolisme ai le temps de s'y faire

Je restais paf. Moi qui croyais qu'ils plaisantaient, ils me faisaient au contraire l'exposé plus approfondi de leur théorie. Je pinçais les lèvres et je secouais légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à les croire.

- Excusez-moi les gars, mais tout ce que vous me racontez là, c'est juste... pas possible. Je ne peux pas le croire !

- On se doutait bien que tu aurais du mal à nous croire. C'est pour ça qu'on va te le montrer...

Jacob et Adam me prirent chacun par la main et m'attirèrent à leur suite dans le jardin, presque sous ma fenêtre. J'hésitais encore entre rire à nouveau et leur flanquer une gifle pour leur remettre les idées en place. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire eux-même en ce qu'ils racontaient tout de même ? Si ?

Jake prit place à ma gauche et Adam fit pareil à ma droite. Ils se tournaient alors face à moi et prirent de l'espace. J'étais toujours perplexe mais bien décidée à les laisser faire pour pouvoir leur prouver que ce qu'ils venaient de me dire était absurde. Nous pourrions ensuite reprendre notre conversation là où nous l'avions laissée. Enfin, à la partie sensée du moins ! Jacob me regarda et me dit d'approcher en direction d'Adam. Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et il commença à ôter ses vêtements. Non mais il faisait quoi là au juste ?

- Jake ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là au juste ?

- J'en ai marre de les détruire alors je les enlève avant, c'est plus logique

- Mais... mais...

Je me tournais dos à lui lorsqu'il fit glisser son short et mes joues s'enflammèrent. Adam me fit un clin d'œil et tout en souriant me dit qu'il avait perdu à la courte paille ce matin, sinon ça aurait été lui qui m'aurait fait un striptease... Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à me tourner vers son frère. Je regardais partout sauf dans sa direction.

Adam me colla alors dos contre lui et il commença à faire glisser ses mains le long de mes bras. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et me respira. Je fermais les yeux de contentement et je me laissais faire. Il embrassa le lobe de mon oreille et je laissais un son rauque s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Aussitôt, un autre son, plus bestial et plus masculin se fit entendre dans le coin de Jacob. J'ouvrais rapidement les yeux, me fichant de le voir nu, car je croyais qu'une bête sauvage faisait son apparition. Seulement ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et alors que je voulais aller le rejoindre pour le calmer, Adam m'en empêcha en me plaquant contre son torse.

- Laisse-le faire. Il avait juste besoin d'une stimulation...

La seconde d'après, dans un cri qui ressemblait plus à un hurlement qu'autre chose, je vis Jake, _mon Jake_, éclater en un loup de la taille d'un cheval. Je poussais un cri de surprise et je me collais encore plus à Adam, priant tous les Saints du Ciel qu'il ne me lâche pas.

- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a muté Bella, juste muté. Maintenant éloigne-toi de moi s'il-te-plait. Je n'ai que moyennement envie qu'il me saute dessus parce que tu es dans mes bras en sa présence...

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et le loup en face de nous sembla se calmer un peu. Du moins, il ne grognait plus et il ne montrait plus les dents. Je l'observais et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je vis tout de suite que c'étaient ceux de Jake. Jamais je ne pourrais les confondre ou ne pas les reconnaitre. Ma peur s'évapora comme neige au soleil et je m'approchais de lui doucement, la main tendue. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me laissait le toucher et il vint poser son énorme tête sur mon épaule. Je le caressais toujours et il me renifla, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de mon odeur. Je le laissais faire à mon tour et au bout de quelques minutes, il me fit un signe de tête en direction de son frère. Je me tournais alors et je vis Adam trembler et lui aussi se transformer en un loup tout aussi grand. J'étais dans la 5ème dimension à ce moment. Adam, ou plutôt le loup Adam, s'approcha de nous et Jake s'éloigna un peu. Ils se toisaient mais sans violence néanmoins. Il s'approcha de moi et répéta les mêmes gestes que ceux de son frère. Quand il eut fini, il se plaça à côté de son jumeau et je me mis à les observer plus attentivement, cherchant comment les différencier sous cette forme-ci.

- Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche simple les gars, comme ça c'est encore moins évident que quand vous êtes... vous. Enfin je veux dire, quand vous n'êtes pas des loups. Bref, vous m'avez compris ! Enfin j'espère...

J'arrivais tout de même à leur trouver une ou deux choses pour les différencier puis ils s'éloignèrent de moi et ils redevinrent eux-mêmes. Ils étaient aussi nus qu'on puisse l'être et je me tournais une fois de plus, résistant à ma voix intérieure qui me suppliait de profiter du spectacle.

Nous rentrions en silence dans la maison et j'étais toujours sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. Je m'affalais dans mon canapé et mes deux comparses prirent place au sol, près de moi. Ils se taisaient, me laissant récupérer mes esprits. Au bout d'un moment, je me décidais quand même à faire le point.

- Donc tous les deux, vous êtes des loups-garous

- Pas exactement. Les loups-garous doivent être mordus pour se transformer. Nous on est génétiquement programmés pour muter si l'occasion se présente. Et puis, on garde notre propre conscience aussi

- Ouais et puis nous notre job c'est de protéger les humains et pas de les chasser comme du gibier

J'acceptais volontiers ce qu'ils me disaient à présent, je n'avais plus le droit de douter après leur démonstration !

- Et vous êtes nombreux ? Je veux dire, ici à La Push ?

- On est quelques uns...

- Qui ça ?

- Y a Quil, Embry et Jared. Paul aussi, c'était un des premiers d'ailleurs. Leah et Seth plus récemment et entre eux, y a eu nous

- Et notre chef de meute, l'Alpha comme on l'appelle

- Laissez-moi deviner. Sam ?

- Adam me bouscula en souriant.

- Bingo ! Comment t'as trouvé ?

J'attrapais ses cheveux, le rapprochant de moi, et je lui secouais la tête en le singeant.

- Pas difficile, je suis partie au moment où vous me disiez qu'il vous regardait bizarrement et que les autres le suivaient comme de braves petits chiots... Pas compliqué dans ce cas de faire le rapprochement !

Jacob grinçait un peu des dents en voyant que je tenais son frère plus près de moi, ce qui me ramena au début de notre conversation.

Je relâchais Adam et je resserrais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, m'enveloppant dans mon cocon sécurisant.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est dans les confidences, vous allez me dire pourquoi...

Je pris une grande inspiration et je me jetais à l'eau. Autant le faire vite, on en serait débarrassé comme ça !

- ... pourquoi j'ai envie de... non, j'ai _besoin_ de vous, tout le temps... ?

J'enfonçais ma tête entre mes genoux et je n'osais plus les regarder.

- Ah ça... c'est la partie la plus difficile de l'histoire...

- Ouais... autant te montrer ce que nous sommes n'était qu'une partie de plaisir, autant t'expliquer les contraintes de notre condition risque de ne pas te plaire !

Je me redressais et je les regardais un à un. Qu'allaient-ils encore bien pouvoir m'annoncer?

- Je vous écoute. Allez-y, je suis assise !

Jake se plaça mieux en face de moi et il me prit la main avec douceur. Son contact me rappela à quel point je pouvais être attachée à lui et même si ce sentiment paraissait tout nouveau, je ressentais cela comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Peut-être qu'au final c'était le cas. Oui mais alors, que faire de ce que j'éprouvais pour Adam ? Je me focalisais sur Jake afin de le laisser m'expliquer la situation. J'en avais aussi besoin !

- Lorsque nous mutons, des changements radicaux s'opèrent en nous. Et ses changements impliquent aussi un attachement, un lien unique et indestructible avec une et une seule personne que nous appelons « imprégnée »

- Imprégnée ? Ça consiste en quoi au juste ?

- J'y viens... Tu vois Bella, nous avons besoin pour la survie de notre espèce, de quelqu'un qui soit apte à nous donner une descendance capable de nous succéder par la suite et cette personne est notre imprégnée. C'est une sorte de loi génétique qui nous pousse à être avec la meilleure personne qui soit pour favoriser la continuité de la lignée

- En soit c'est pas si mal votre truc

- En effet, et ça serait vraiment la meilleure des choses si nous n'étions pas incapable d'aimer une autre personne que celle qui a été choisie pour nous, surtout dans notre cas...

- J'avoue que je commence à lâcher un peu l'histoire là. Qu'est-ce que mes sentiments et moi venons faire la-dedans ?

- Bella, ce que tu ressens pour chacun de nous, cette attirance qui fait que tu ne te sentes bien que lorsque tu es avec nous, tout ça montre que tu es notre imprégnée, à tous les deux...

- A tous les deux ? Mais je croyais que ce lien était unique ?

- Il l'est mais malheureusement, tu es tombée sur la seule paire de vrais jumeaux que l'histoire des Quileutes ai connu jusqu'à présent !

- Ça veut dire que, que je suis liée avec chacun de vous alors ?

- Exact. Et notre boulot, en plus de protéger les humains de notre territoire, c'est de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, pour toujours

J'encaissais avec encore plus de mal ce qu'il venait de me dire que ce que j'avais pu voir plus tôt dans mon jardin. J'étais donc destinée à être la femme de deux hommes ? Et des frères qui plus est ! C'était de la folie ! Et pourtant, plus je les regardais, plus je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Je les aimais vraiment, tous les deux. Jamais je ne pourrais choisir entre l'un ou l'autre et si jamais un jour je devais faire un choix, je serais le restant de ma vie la plus malheureuse sur terre !

Je pouvais voir dans le regard de Jake qu'il suivait le fil de mes pensées car il secouait de temps en temps la tête, comme s'il acquiesçait à l'idée que je venais d'avoir. Adam lui était resté silencieux mais il n'en perdait pas un miette pour autant. Il tenta une ou deux fois de prendre ma main mais à chaque fois il se ravisait. C'est donc moi qui finis par la lui saisir et c'est comme si tout s'illuminait en moi. Je nous voyais tous les trois, dans quelques années, heureux comme jamais, devant une grande maison, entourés par de petites têtes brunes et noires. Je ne savais pas d'où ces images pouvaient provenir mais elles me plaisaient en tout cas ! Je soupirais fortement puis je laissais mes mains glisser hors des leurs.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- C'est là toute la problématique du sujet ! Si on t'a tout dit avant même d'avoir eu le feu vert du Conseil c'est justement pour avoir ton avis. On ne voulait rien décider pour l'avenir avant de t'avoir avoué la vérité...

- En gros, vous me filez la patate chaude quoi !

- Ben c'est un peu l'idée mais c'est juste parce qu'on se refuse à t'imposer quoique se soit

- Même si ça peut potentiellement nous tuer, on est prêt à te laisser choisir

- Potentiellement vous tuer ? Choisir ? Mais il n'est pas question de choix là ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que vous m'êtes tous les deux indispensables ? Je ne peux pas choisir vu que je vous veux, _tous les deux_ !

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette phrase était sortie tout droit de ma bouche à moi ! Depuis quand étais-je aussi cash ? Peut-être est-ce le fait des les avoir entendu parler de mort qui m'a fait cet effet ? En tout cas, pas question pour moi de m'empêcher d'avoir les deux et encore moins depuis que je sais que c'est réciproque, à tous points de vue...

- J'ai aucune idée de comment nos vies vont se dérouler à présent alors je propose une chose

- On t'écoute

- On fait comme maintenant. On vit ensemble, on fait des trucs ensemble et quand on a besoin de plus, ben, on le dit, simplement

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- J'en sais rien mais c'est ce que j'espère en tout cas !

Notre conversation s'arrêta là et comme pour sceller ce nouveau pacte, cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour nous trois, je me levais de mon canapé et je leur tendis une main à chacun. Ils la saisirent et je nous entrainais dehors. Il faisait vraiment très bon pour ce début de saison estivale et je comptais bien ne pas rester enfermée. Mes deux âmes-sœurs ne m'avaient pas lâché la main et c'est instinctivement que nos doigts se liaient. Nous nous baladions dans les bois et nous plaisantions sur les choses quotidiennes de la vie, celles que nous devions bientôt affronter. Au bout de quelques temps, je décidais de faire une pause et pour cela, je choisis une petite clairière à l'abri des passants et des regards. Bien que je sois la plus fière du monde pour avoir été choisie parmi toutes les femmes de la terre, je n'étais pas encore prête du tout à m'afficher avec eux deux en même temps. Je voulais les garder encore un peu pour moi et moi seule. Je m'installais au sol et les garçons vinrent se joindre à moi. Je m'étendais dans l'herbe et Jake se mit à ma tête. Je la posais donc sur lui et il s'étendit à son tour. Adam lui avait choisi de faire la même chose sur moi et nous nous retrouvions donc tous les trois couchés dans l'herbe fraiche, posés l'un sur l'autre. Jake jouait avec les mèches rebelles de mes cheveux et je caressais ceux d'Adam. Je pouvais ressentir leur bien-être à tous les deux et le mien m'explosa au visage, gonflant mon cœur de bonheur. Si ma vie s'était ça désormais, je signais avec les deux mains et même avec les pieds ! Nous échangions encore quelques idées puis nous jouions à « quelle forme à ce nuage ». Les heures passaient et tout au long de notre sortie, nous avions plus ou moins échangé des moments de tendresse l'un avec l'autre. C'était généralement quand je me retrouvais plus isolée avec Jacob ou avec Adam. Je comprenais fort bien qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être les témoins de nos débordements mutuels car moi j'aurais été incapable de supporter ce partage !

La nuit tombait et Jake décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je leur attrapais la main comme à l'aller et ils caressèrent le dos des miennes avec leurs pouces. C'était amusant de voir qu'ils pouvaient avoir les mêmes réactions, jusque dans leurs gestes tendres. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, je ne savais trop comment me séparer d'eux. J'avais bien entendu envie de les embrasser tous les deux mais je savais que cette réaction en déclencherait d'autres beaucoup moins sympathiques, comme deux loups géants se battant juste sous mon nez...

Je décidais alors de simplement leur donner un baiser sur la joue et ils firent à nouveau la même chose tous les deux, ils humèrent mes cheveux à pleins poumons. Je frissonnais à chaque fois et cela ne m'aida pas à garder mon self-contrôle ! Je rentrais chez moi le cœur lourd de devoir les laisser dehors mais franchement, je ne me voyais pas les inviter tous les deux à passer la nuit ici ! Je montais dans ma chambre immédiatement et je m'enfermais dans ma salle de bain. J'allumais l'eau de la douche et lorsque la buée envahit la pièce à tel point que je ne me voyais plus dans le miroir, je pénétrais dans le bac et je me laissais glisser le long du mur froid alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur moi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de moi, je me sentais vide et affreusement seule. Mes larmes trahirent toute cette souffrance et je me frottais rageusement les yeux de me mettre dans des états pareils. Après tout, je les revoyais le lendemain non ? Je me relevais péniblement, manquant de me rompre le cou en glissant, et je me lavais rapidement. J'enfilais mon sacrosaint maxi t-shirt et mon short de sport qui n'avait jusque là servi que de pyjama, et je sortis de mon hammam improvisé. La maison était calme et je soupçonnais mon père de faire le mur pour prolonger sa partie de pêche avec un barbecue ou quelque chose de semblable. La grande fenêtre de ma chambre me faisait de l'œil et j'espérais vraiment y voir au travers la silhouette de l'un de mes amours. Mais rien. Personne. Je décidais alors de me plonger dans mes draps et de repenser à ma journée de folie.

**POV Jacob **

On y était arrivé bordel ! On avait dit à Bella ce que nous étions et du coup, aussi ce qui nous liait, tous les trois. OK, ça n'avait pas été simple et j'ai même cru qu'on allait la perdre un bonne dizaine de fois, mais elle avait plutôt bien réagi à la présentation de nos loups et surtout à l'annonce de nos imprégnations respectives. Je n'en attendais pas mieux d'elle au final. Elle nous connaissait depuis tant de temps. Il nous restait un point épineux à régler néanmoins. Il fallait que nous en informions Sam et le Conseil. Ils devaient savoir que nous avions dit à Bella ce que nous étions sans leur accord préalable. Bon, pour Sam c'était pas un drame vu que c'est lui qui nous avait conseillé de le lui dire mais le Conseil, ça allait être une autre paire de manches !

Nous étions rentrés et j'étais allé directement m'allonger sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête à penser à toute cette histoire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis Adam s'approcher de ma chambre. Il frappa un coup et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je vais voir Sam. Faut lui dire ce qui c'est passé et puis j'ai mon tour de garde qui commence à minuit

- D'accord. Dis-lui que s'il veut me parler, je suis à la maison

- Tu lui diras toi-même demain, là je vais faire le stricte minimum pour que les autres ne me charrient pas trop ce soir !

- Tu patrouille avec qui ?

- Jared et Paul

- Outch, Paul... il va pas nous lâcher quand il saura...

- Ouais ben il aura tout intérêt à se calmer s'il veut pas que je lui tombe dessus...

- Du calme Casanova, tu sais qu'on va y avoir droit de toute façon. C'est à nous de gérer ce merdier, c'est tout

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

- Comme quoi tout peut arriver !

Il referma la porte de ma chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, je détectais son aura lupine, signe qu'il avait muté.

J'étais prêt à m'endormir quand un hurlement bien connu se fit entendre au loin. Sam. Je savais pertinemment que c'était un appel destiné à ma petite personne. Il voulait me voir et me parler. Adam avait dû lui raconter notre histoire. Je m'extirpais de mon lit et je passais par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me retrouver à quelques dizaines de mètres de la forêt. Un second hurlement me disait de me grouiller mais franchement, je n'en avais rien à battre de son empressement à me parler. Je mutais néanmoins sans attendre et à peine ma transformation finie, Sam me tomba dessus en pensée.

_- Jacob ?_

_- Tu connais pas le téléphone Sam ? C'est quand même vachement plus pratique que de muter pour un rien ?_

_- Fermes-la ! C'est vrai ce que ton frère m'a raconté ?_

_- J'en sais rien Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

_- Que vous avez tout dit à Bella_

_- C'est vrai. On ne pouvait plus le cacher. Et puis je te signale que tu me l'as conseillé l'autre soir ! _

_- Moi j'ai fait ça ?_

_- Ben oui. Tu nous as dit d'aller voir notre père et c'est ce qu'il nous a dit de faire_

_- ... Okay... passons_

_- On va avoir besoin de toi maintenant_

_- De moi ? Comment ça ?_

_- On ne pourra pas toujours tout faire à trois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_- Je crois oui... j'ai l'air si stupide que ça ?_

_- Quand le moment sera venu de passer aux choses sérieuses, il faudra que tu nous éloigne mutuellement, histoire qu'on ne se saute pas à la gorge en s'apercevant que l'autre est... avec Bella..._

_- Tout ce que je peux faire pour vous c'est de ne plus vous faire patrouiller ensemble et de vous accorder vos permissions à des jours différents_

_- C'est déjà pas mal Sam ! Et grâce à ça, on pourra certainement accorder nos violons avec Bella_

_- Moi c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite ! Ton frère patrouille cette nuit, tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour aller la voir. Vous ne seriez que tous les deux, ça vous permettrait de parler un peu de vous_

_- Peut-être oui..._

Je perdis la connexion avec mon chef et je rentrais alors chez moi en trottinant. J'étais bien réveillé et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je décidais alors de suivre encore le conseil de Sam et de me rendre chez Bella. Et si elle dormait, et bien je resterais quand même là à la regarder...

Les lumières étaient éteintes à l'exception d'une faible lampe de chevet. J'étais perché sur mon arbre et je m'en voulais un peu de jouer les voyeurs. Bella était emmitouflée dans son drap et j'en venais à l'envier de pouvoir ainsi mouler son corps... La branche sur laquelle je me trouvais craqua un peu lorsque je bougeais et Bella remua aussi dans son lit. J'attendais de voir si elle se réveillait ou pas et lorsque je la vis prendre appui sur ses coudes et regarder dans ma direction, je lui fis un petit signe de la main en souriant comme un benêt. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et lorsqu'elle émergea totalement, elle se jeta hors de son lit sur le loquet de la fenêtre et tira dessus avec empressement pour l'ouvrir. La fenêtre coulissa vers le haut et elle passa son petit corps dehors. Elle me souriait aussi et j'en oubliais presque où j'étais et surtout dans quel état...

- Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais perché là-haut ? Viens, entre !

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour venir m'ouvrir la porte principale mais je la retins.

- Quoi ? Tu me vas quand même pas passer par la fenêtre ? Y a au moins deux mètres entre l'arbre et la maison !

- Tu sousestime les capacités des loups ma puce ! Allez, pousses-toi que je puisse entrer !

Elle obtempéra et je la sentis se tendre lorsqu'elle me vit prendre un peu d'élan. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais dans la chambre de Bella, aussi nu qu'on puisse l'être. Elle s'en aperçut très vite et piqua un fard vraiment charmant. J'attrapais son drap et je me le passais autour des hanches, histoire de ne pas la gêner encore plus. Elle daigna me regarder ensuite et je lui attrapais les mains pour l'attirer à moi. Elle se laissa faire et elle se blottit même contre mon torse. Bella soupira de contentement et j'en profitais pour humer son parfum. Mes bras passèrent autour de sa taille et mes mains se nouèrent dans son dos. J'aurais pu rester comme cela des heures durant !

Lorsque mon ange décolla son visage de mon torse, nos yeux se croisèrent et avec un mouvement que je voulais très lent, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Elles s'étaient entre-ouvertes et je pouvais sentir son pouls s'accélérer. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux et quand nos bouches se trouvèrent, je me laissais porter par les sensations. Ce baiser timide devint de plus en plus appuyé et bientôt elle crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque, me rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Elle se cambra un peu et nos bassins se rencontrèrent. Il était à présent clair que ce n'était pas ce simple drap noué autour de mes hanches qui cacherait tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle, et elle ne manqua pas de me le faire savoir ! Sa main descendait en une longue caresse le long de mon corps et vint se poser sur ma virilité toute dressée pour elle, me tirant un hoquet de surprise. Mes mains étaient dénouées dans son dos et j'en posais alors une sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre cherchait le moyen de se faufiler sous cet énorme t-shirt. Nos langues dansaient ensemble et je grognais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait bouger sa main sur mon sexe. C'était à moi de respirer plus rapidement et bientôt mon bassin accompagna ses mouvements, me faisant voir des étoiles. Bella se décolla de moi et ses lèvres rougies par notre baiser m'appelaient à recommencer sans attendre. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse, arrêtant ainsi sa douce torture, et me poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que mes jambes heurtent le lit. Elle me fit m'asseoir et vint se caler sur mes cuisses en prenant soin de remonter juste ce qu'il fallait son vêtement. Mes mains glissèrent de ses cuisses à son dos en passant sous son t-shirt et lorsque j'arrivais sous ses bras, je tirais dessus pour le lui enlever. Elle se laissa faire docilement et je profitais du fait qu'elle ai les bras en l'air pour saisir son sein dans ma bouche, la plaquant contre moi avec une main. Elle gémit, fort, surtout lorsque mes dents frôlaient son téton durci. Elle laissa retomber ses bras sur ma tête et m'empoigna les cheveux pour me garder en place. Sa poitrine était tout simplement parfaite. Ronde et charnelle. Pendant que ma langue s'activait à la rendre folle d'impatience, mon autre main s'occupa du sein délaissé. Bella se cambra de plus belle et se mit à onduler du bassin contre mon érection. Mes lèvres quittèrent sa poitrine et vinrent se poser dans son cou. Elle grognait encore. Cette femme allait me tuer ! Bella se leva et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et je me retrouvais debout, devant elle. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et je sentais ses mains s'affairer sur le nœud du drap. Elle en vint à bout et elle le laissa glisser le long de mon corps. Je me rassis et je l'attirais à moi par l'élastique de son short, caressant son ventre au passage. Ses seins pointaient toujours et je me mordis la lèvre avant de succomber à nouveau à leur appel. Je léchais du plat de la langue en la regardant et l'instant d'après, je soufflais doucement sur sa peau humide, déclenchant des frissons en elle. Je jouais toujours avec son short et elle me supplia de le lui ôter sans attendre. Je glissais alors mes doigts à l'intérieur et je tirais dessus lentement pour la faire encore languir un peu. Elle se débarrassa de lui d'un coup de pied en arrière et plongea son regard dans le mien. Bella reprit sa place sur mes genoux et elle cala ses pieds sous mes cuisses. Elle se souleva légèrement et je sentis son entrée venir se positionner au-dessus de ma longueur. Pour nous faciliter la tâche, je glissais ma main entre nous et je me maintenais droit. Mes doigts l'effleurèrent et je sentis qu'elle était trempée ! Bon dieu, c'était vraiment pour moi ça ? Mon index se faufila entre ses plis intimes et trouva son point sensible. Je le fis voyager dessus quelques fois, la faisant haleter et gémir, puis je me lâchais et la positionnais en peu en retrait, histoire de lui faire d'abord voir des étoiles. Bella arqua son dos et prit appui sur mes genoux. Je maintenais toujours une main dans son dos. J'avais accès à tout son corps dans cette position et alors que je profitais du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait, je la vis rougir. Si je pouvais devenir encore plus dur, c'est ce qui se passait là ! Elle se mordait les lèvres et me supplia encore une fois. Elle voulait que je continue.

- Encore Jake... tes doigts...

Demandé si gentiment, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser ! Mon index reprit ses mouvements sur son clitoris tandis que j'introduisais un autre doigt en elle. Elle jura et se mit à onduler du bassin. J'avais un sourire triomphant sur le visage, celui du mec qui donne du plaisir à sa partenaire et qui en est fier ! Je continuais à tournoyer sur et en elle et lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans ma peau et qu'elle se cambra encore plus fort, je sus qu'elle vit les étoiles promises. Bella jouit en criant mon nom et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, qu'elle recommence !

Je la soulevais doucement et voyant bien que cet orgasme l'avait quelque peu rendue molle, je nous levais du lit pour l'allonger dessus. Elle s'agrippait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je ne l'aimais que plus pour ça. Elle me faisait me sentir utile et nécessaire. Je laissais ma main remonter le long de sa jambe et crocheter son genou à ma hanche pendant que l'autre ôtait une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. J'essayais de ne pas peser de tout mon poids sur elle mais elle refusait de me lâcher la nuque. Elle m'embrassait goulument, cherchant à pénétrer ma bouche à chaque instant. La pointe de mon sexe se présenta à son entrée et tandis que je l'embrassais en retour, je m'introduisis en elle en une longue et lente poussée. Bella cria dans ma bouche et je lui donnais un instant pour se faire à moi. Lorsqu'elle bougea elle-même ses hanches, je me mis à faire de petits va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'accélérer la cadence. Je me redressais alors sur mes mains et j'entamais de plus puissantes poussées à l'intérieur d'elle. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale et Bella planta ses ongles dans mon dos. Je la sentais se raidir par moment, signe de sa délivrance proche. J'accélérais encore la cadence de mes coups de butoir et je me mis à grogner moi aussi.

- Oui... Oui !

Bella se resserra sur moi et poussa un long cri lorsque son orgasme la submergea. Elle répéta plusieurs fois mon nom, doucement, et quelques poussées supplémentaires m'entrainèrent à sa suite. Jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi long que celui que je vivais en ce moment. Je me déversais en elle en trois ou quatre fois et lorsque j'eus fini, je m'écroulais littéralement sur elle, mes bras m'ayant lâchés sans que je puisse y faire quoique se soit. Je reprenais ma respiration, la tête posée sur sa poitrine et je glissais hors d'elle en la tirant sur mon torse. Je tâtonnais pour trouver de quoi nous couvrir mais le drap gisait toujours par terre... Je l'enveloppais alors avec mes grandes jambes, juste le temps qu'elle se calme. Je me décidais quand même à ramasser le drap et je nous recouvrais prestement. Bella se cala dans le creux de mon épaule et se mit à dessiner des cercles sur mon ventre du bout de ses doigts. Son souffle chaud sur ma peau transpirante me renvoyait les images de ses seins tendus sous l'effet de mon souffle et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas redevenir dur dans la seconde ! Mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux et elle passa une jambe au dessus des miennes. Nous n'avions encore échangé aucun mot. Elle redressa la tête et me regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Rien... c'est juste que c'était... imprévu...

- A qui le dis-tu ! A la base, je venais juste discuter avec toi. C'est Sam qui me l'a conseillé. Comme Adam est en patrouille, il pensait que c'était un bon moment, pour nous avoir de l'intimité...

- Et bien c'est chose faite ! Parce que niveau intimité, on peut pas faire mieux !

Je riais et je posais un baiser sur son front. Elle me regardait toujours fixement.

- Tu reste ?

- Seulement si tu le veux

- Je le veux...

- Alors oui, je reste

Elle se hissa un peu sur moi et m'embrassa délicatement.

- Et pour Charlie ?

- Charlie ? Ça fait des années qu'il n'entre plus dans ma chambre ! On sera tranquille

Je voyais néanmoins que quelque chose la travaillait.

- Bella ? Y a quelque chose ?

- Je me demandais juste si ça allait changer quelque chose entre Adam et moi... tu sais, le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble

Je me raidis un peu et elle le sentit car elle se rapprocha de moi.

- Oh excuses-moi Jake mais voilà, je me posais la question quoi...

- C'est légitime Bella et je ne t'en veux pas. Comme je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir de faire pareil avec lui...

- Tu veux dire que... je peux ?

- Tu es aussi son imprégnée donc oui. Si tu le veux, Adam ne pourra pas te le refuser

Je me mordais la langue d'être franc comme ça avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, même si j'en avais envie.

Je fixais le plafond de la chambre en continuant de caresser son bras.

- Si j'en avais le pouvoir, tu ne serais qu'à moi mais c'est pas le cas et j'ai accepté de te partager, pour notre salut à tous les trois. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même

- Je peux peut-être te promettre de ne coucher qu'avec toi ?

- Tu pourrais mais ça n'empêcherai rien. Nous on ne veut que _ton_ bonheur, on fera donc avec ce que _tu_ décideras et au moment ou _tu_ le voudras

Bella reposa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et se remit à dessiner ses cercles sur moi. Elle soupira et en posant ses lèvres sur ma peau, tenta de me rassurer.

- Pour le moment, ce que je veux c'est que tu restes avec moi et que je puisse m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras

Mon cœur se gonfla à ses paroles et j'embrassais une fois encore ses cheveux, la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.

- Je serais là demain à ton réveil ma puce, tu peux compter sur moi

Son souffle commençait à ralentir et elle stoppa ses dessins imaginaires. Elle devait s'endormir. J'ajustais le drap au dessus de son épaule et je profitais de son odeur qui à coup sûr m'aura imprégné totalement d'ici demain.

Et juste avant de sombrer moi aussi dans le sommeil, je crus l'entendre me dire « je t'aime»... Mais c'était peut-être mon imagination...

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi au matin, j'hésitais entre parader comme un paon et me cacher derrière ma faible condition d'homme imprégné. La nuit que nous venions de passer ensemble Bella et moi avait juste été magique. Jamais je n'aurais cru que de faire l'amour avec elle pourrait à ce point me rendre entier. J'avais pris tout mon temps pour la découvrir et j'étais certain d'en prendre le double la prochaine fois que nous aurions l'occasion de nous retrouver. Toutefois, quelque chose me turlupinait. Elle m'avait dit vouloir me promettre de ne coucher qu'avec moi alors qu'Adam est aussi supposé être son idéal. L'imprégnation pouvait-elle être moins forte pour l'un d'entre nous ? Je décidais de ne pas me tracasser au final pour cela et de prendre ce qu'elle voulait bien me donner.

Adam était déjà dans sa chambre en train de ronfler après sa nuit de patrouille et je me demandais bien comment il allait réagir quand il apprendrait notre partie de jambe en l'air. Mais surtout, comment le lui dire ? Je refusais que notre conscience commune soit à l'origine de la fuite car cela voudrait dire que les autres pourraient aussi se rincer l'œil, et de ça, pas question. Bella n'était pas une marchandise que l'on se passait. Déjà que je devais la partager avec mon frère, c'était bien suffisant !

Quand il se leva quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assis dans le canapé à tourner encore et encore des phrases bateau dans ma tête. Il passa à coté de moi en se passant une main dans les cheveux et se stoppa quelques pas plus loin. Il renifla l'air ambiant et j'avalais ma salive bruyamment. Comme un automate, mon frère se tourna vers moi et s'approcha lentement, humant toujours autour de moi. Il se pencha un peu vers moi et j'eus envie de le repousser mais je me ravisais, n'ayant pas du tout envie de déclencher sa fureur dans notre salon ! Il colla presque son nez sur moi et respira une dernière grande bouffée avant de se redresser et de me fusiller du regard.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sens Bella...

- Oui et alors ?

- C'est pas son odeur habituelle. Y a quelque chose de plus, de plus bestial...

Adam serra les mâchoires et crispa les poings. Je sentais sa colère grimper en flèche.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as profité du fait que je sois en patrouille pour, pour coucher avec elle ?

- C'était pas prévu...

Mon frère abattit son poing fermé sur la table de la cuisine, la fissurant à l'endroit de l'impact. Je fis un bond pour me lever et je mis mes mains en avant en signe de reddition. Je savais que malgré tout j'avais merdé. Mais voilà, c'était fait et je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde notre nuit.

- Pas prévu ? Tu vas chez elle seul et tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle te cède ? Tu en as profité, t'es dégueulasse !

- J'ai pas profité de la situation, c'est Sam qui a eu cette idée. Il fera le nécessaire pour que nous ayons chacun à notre tour du temps avec elle et c'est ce que j'allais lui dire. Je te promets que c'était pas programmé et en plus, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !

Voila que je me mettais à l'accuser maintenant. Et tout ça pour calmer mon frère !

- Mais tu lui as pas dit non !

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce qu'elle voudra elle l'aura ! Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place !

- Justement, je ne suis pas à ta place ! Je n'aurais jamais tenté de la voir seul le soir. J'aurais attendu qu'elle se décide

- Tu as raison de m'en vouloir mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'en suis dingue !

- Tout comme moi...

Adam s'éloigna en direction de la porte de la maison. Je ne cherchais pas à le retenir et il franchit le seuil sans se retourner. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Je pensais que tout était clair entre nous, qu'il avait compris que quoiqu'il arrive, nous aurions tôt ou tard à faire face à cette situation. Je me trompais... J'avais besoin de prendre l'air mais aussi de voir Bella. Je devais lui dire ce qui c'était passé et que Adam était au courant de notre écart.

Je pris mon portable et je composais rapidement son numéro. Elle décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

_- Hey Jake !_

Sa voix enjouée et chaude me fit du bien au moral. Même si je ne le montrais pas ou trop peu, j'en avais plus que marre de me disputer avec mon jumeau.

- Salut ma puce...

_- Jake, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- Est-ce que je peux venir te voir, juste une heure ? Il faut que je te parle

_- Bien entendu ! C'est rien de grave j'espère ?_

- Je t'expliquerai tout. J'arrive dans 10 minutes

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit et je raccrochais. Je sortis moi aussi de la maison et mon premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de moi pour voir si mon frère ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Mais c'était peine perdue, il devait certainement déjà être loin d'ici... J'allais jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et je me déshabillais avant de muter.

Je courais comme un fou vers Forks, le vent fouettant mon museau et mon cœur battant dans mes oreilles. J'avais bloqué l'accès à mes pensées au reste de la meute, même si à cette heure de la journée, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un patrouille. J'arrivais devant chez les Swan quelques minutes après et je mis plus de temps que d'habitude à me changer et à me rhabiller. Je craignais ma rencontre avec Bella. Pas parce que nous avions fait n'importe quoi, mais surtout parce que je ne connaissais pas sa réaction face à Adam.

Je fis le tour de la maison et je la vis penchée à sa fenêtre. Elle devait m'attendre... J'approchais doucement et je fis craquer une branche au sol pour lui indiquer ma présence. Son large sourire sur le visage lorsqu'elle me vit suffit à me faire oublier mes préoccupations et je lui fis signe de se retirer de la fenêtre pour que je puisse la rejoindre. J'escaladais en vitesse la façade et la seconde d'après, Bella s'était jetée dans mes bras, collant son visage contre mon torse. Je le levais vers le mien et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes à peine ouvertes. Elle appuya un peu plus notre baiser et je sentis une vague de désir en provenant d'elle m'envahir. J'aurais bien voulu lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait mais je n'étais pas là pour ça malheureusement... Je me décollais alors d'elle et je me sentis coupable pour tout ce qui allait suivre. Bella fit un pas en arrière et m'interrogera de son regard chocolat parfait.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je te parle. C'est au sujet de Adam...

- Quoi Adam ? Il va bien j'espère ?

Cette petite question assassine me ramena à notre difficile réalité. Celle dans laquelle elle se ferait_ toujours_ du souci pour lui, alors même que je serais avec elle...

- Il sait que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et il a plutôt mal réagi à la nouvelle

Bella faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre maintenant. Elle semblait catastrophée.

- Comment l'a-t-il su ?

- Il l'a _senti_

- Senti ?

- Ton odeur sur moi...

Un silence. Elle me regardait comme si je lui expliquais la théorie du Chaos en japonais !

- Nous avons l'odorat aussi développé que celui des loups dont nous prenons l'apparence. Il a donc senti que ton odeur était un peu trop présente sur moi et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible...

- Mais... je croyais que c'était notre destin ? Que c'était normal de coucher ensemble ? Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça alors ?

- Il... Adam a toujours eu plus de mal que moi à se faire à l'idée que quelque part, quelqu'un nous était destiné. Et quand il s'est enfin fait à l'idée, il a fallu que nous nous imprégnions tous les deux de toi

Elle ouvrit la bouche bée et dans ses yeux traversait un sentiment de totale incompréhension. Je fis deux grandes enjambées pour la rejoindre et je posais mes grandes mains sur ses épaules. Je caressais ses bras de haut en bas pour la réconforter.

- Attends, ne vas pas croire que c'est de ta faute surtout ma puce mais voila, c'est pas simple à gérer pour nous non plus...

Elle fit un petit rire sarcastique et je la relâchais doucement.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse au juste ?

- Rien, y a rien à faire... Je voulais juste que tu saches...

Le silence s'installait à nouveau et bientôt je me décidais à partir. Dans quelques heures, je serais moi aussi de patrouille et je devais encore aller prendre mes ordres chez Sam.

- Je dois y aller maintenant ma puce, je suis de garde cette nuit et je dois encore passer chez Sam

- Je dors seule ce soir si j'ai bien compris...

Je l'attrapais par le bas de son t-shirt et je la collais contre moi, un peu brusquement, mais j'en avais besoin. Je l'embrassais plus fortement que je ne l'aurais cru mais à entendre ses grognements, ça ne devait pas lui déplaire plus que ça ! Elle attrapa mes cheveux à pleines mains et tira dessus pour me décoller d'elle. Elle me mordillait la mâchoire et je serrais les poings dans son dos pour ne pas céder à mon envie de lui enlever tous ses vêtements et de la sauter sur le sol de sa chambre ! C'est un bruit au rez-de-chaussée qui la fit me lâcher. Elle tendit l'oreille alors que moi j'en avais identifié l'origine depuis longtemps. Charlie était rentré... Il l'appela d'en bas.

- Bella ?

Elle me jeta un regard et me poussa presque hors de sa chambre par la fenêtre.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir avant qu'il ne te voit !

- OK... Je t'appelle si j'ai des nouvelles de mon frère ?

- Bonne idée ! Maintenant file !

J'enjambais la balustrade pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre, rassurant Charlie sur sa présence.

Je rentrais à La Push comme j'en étais parti, en loup. Je voulais encore mettre la conscience collective en sourdine mais Sam m'attendait on dirait car je n'eus le temps de rien faire.

_- Jacob, où es-tu ? Il faut que nous parlions !_

_- Encore ? Sam, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi !_

_- Arrêtes tes conneries et rapplique ici fissa !_

_- C'est bon, j'arrive..._

Et effectivement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant chez lui, sous l'arbre. Je repris ma forme humaine et il m'accorda une minute pour me rhabiller. Trop galant !

- Je suis là, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Adam...

- Quoi Adam ?

- Il est venu me dire qu'il quittait La Push, Forks et même l'État de Washington ! Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé entre vous ?

- Il veut partir ? Mais il ne peut pas enfin... Bella...

**- Réponds à ma question !** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?

- Pas besoin d'utiliser ta voix d'alpha !

- Tu m'y obliges !

Je tournais en rond devant lui. Être direct, voila ce que je devais faire !

- Il a appris que Bella et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble. Voila ce qui s'est passé !

- Sam expira bruyamment. S'y attendait-il ?

- Je vois... Il fallait que ça arrive de toute façon...

- Quand veut-il partir ?

- Je l'ai convaincu de t'attendre. Il est chez vous

Je faisais déjà demi-tour lorsqu'il me stoppa.

- Mais Jake...

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est sa décision, je ne pourrais rien faire pour le retenir, tout Alpha que je suis

- Je sais, c'est à moi de me démerder maintenant

Je m'éloignais en courant vers chez nous, en priant pour qu'il soit encore là.

Je poussais la porte de la maison sans ménagement et je scrutais la pièce à la recherche de mon double. Il était dans sa chambre, je pouvais l'entendre mais aussi le sentir. Avec nous, pas besoin de muter pour ressentir l'aura de l'autre, c'était comme si on en avait conscience en permanence. D'un pas décidé, je m'avançais dans le couloir et je frappais à la porte, un coup, comme d'habitude. Je n'attendis pas qu'il me donne la permission d'entrer. Adam remplissait un grand sac de voyage, style baluchon de l'armée, avec ses affaires. Il semblait à la fois perdu et déterminé. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui arrachait le pantalon qu'il avait dans les main avant de le jeter par dessus mon épaule.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Tu le vois bien non ? J'essaye de faire mon sac

- Pour quelle obscure raison voudrais-tu partir ?

- Tu me poses la question ?

- Oui Adam ! Oui je te la pose ! Je ne comprends plus rien à toute cette histoire ! Pourquoi tu veux fuir ? Tu as pensé à Bella et à tout le mal que ça va lui faire ?

- Elle t'a toi ! Elle n'a pas besoin de moi...

- SI IDIOT !

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça toi justement ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, hier...

Les jointures de ses doigts viraient au blanc à force de crisper les poings.

- Pendant que tu te l'envoyais ou après ?

Je serrais les dents, vraiment. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la figure de celui qui avait dit ça !

- Quand n'est vraiment pas important. Ce qui compte c'est qu'elle se soit fait du souci pour toi dès que nous avons abordé la suite de nos vies

- Ouais... Le souci c'est que je n'arriverais jamais à la partager avec toi. Encore moins depuis que je sais que vous... que vous avez couché ensemble !

- Et tu vas faire quoi alors hein ?

- Partir ! Et vous laisser vivre votre petite vie tranquille

- Tu ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison

- Elle va souffrir... et je ne serais pas assez fort pour l'aider. Personne ne le sera

- Foutaises...

- Et y a toi aussi. Adam, si tu pars loin d'elle, si tu n'arrives pas à respecter ton serment de la protéger et de l'aimer quoiqu'il se passe, tu vas dépérir et tu vas finir par mourir, tout seul

- ça arrangera tout le monde comme ça !

Mon poing partit tout seul s'écraser sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il préfère gâcher l'existence de trois personnes plutôt que d'accepter notre situation et faire avec ! Surtout que s'il voulait la même chose que moi, il pouvait très bien l'avoir ! J'avais clairement expliqué à Bella que si elle nous voulait tous les deux dans son lit, et bien nous ne pourrions rien y faire et nous serions obligé de lui céder. C'était une vraie tête de mule !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi stupide et égoïste ! Je viens de te dire que Bella nous veut _tous les deux_ et toi, toi tu ne penses qu'à partir ! Et bien soit! Dégages ! Je serais assez fort pour nous deux au final, parce qu'il n'est pas question de la faire souffrir, tu m'entends ?

Adam se massait la pommette. Il ne marquerait même pas...

- Clairement

Je sortais de la chambre puis de la maison en rageant. Il fallait que je passe mes nerfs sur quelques chose ! Je cognais alors sur le premier arbre que je vis et il craqua de toutes parts sous mes coups jusqu'à ce que son tronc ne cède. Je regardais mes poings en sang et je maudissais mon frère haut et fort. Une fois calmé, je me décidais à appeler Bella comme promis.

_- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_

- Pas terribles... il veut partir

_- Pa-partir ? Mais, il ne peut pas. Il **ne doit pas** partir !_

- Je sais ma puce. Je lui ai expliqué ce que ça entrainerait mais il est encore plus têtu qu'une bourrique !

_- Il est où là ?_

- Dans sa chambre. Il finit ses bagages...

_- Et toi ?_

- Je dois aller patrouiller, je n'ai pas le choix. Bella, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je suis désolé mon ange...

_- Je sais... _

- Bella ?

_- Oui ?_

- Je te promets d'être assez fort pour nous deux. Pas question que tu souffres !

_- Je le sais aussi Jake_

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'entendis Bella raccrocher son téléphone. Malgré la distance, j'avais pu ressentir à quel point elle était malheureuse. Logique vu que je l'étais tout autant !

Je pris le chemin de la maison de Sam, sans me retourner.

**POV Bella**

Les dernières nouvelles d'Adam m'avaient mises sur les genoux. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'il veuille partir, tout quitter, _me quitter_...

Jake était d' astreinte ce soir, tout comme Charlie, ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais vraiment toute seule. Il me fallut 3 ou 4 secondes pour décider quoi faire. Je me levais de mon canapé et je pris juste mes clés et mes papiers d'identité. Je grimpais dans ma camionnette et je mis les gaz jusqu'à La Push. Il fallait que je le vois, il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je l'empêche de partir.

Je me garais n'importe comment devant la maison et je ne fermais même pas la portière avant de foncer vers la porte d'entrée. Je cognais dessus sans la ménager mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je réitérais l'opération et cette fois, j'y mis même un peu de voix.

- Adam ! Adam je sais que tu es là ! Je te préviens, je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé !

J'attendis quelques secondes qui me parurent néanmoins des heures, puis des pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je vis le visage de Adam dans l'entrebâillement. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Il ne me regardait pas et ça me fit mal au cœur. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea sans un mot vers l'intérieur de la maison. Je le suivais à distance et surtout, je le regardais fuir loin de moi.

- Adam, arrêtes-toi s'il-te-plait. Il faut que nous parlions

Adam se stoppa juste avant de passer dans le couloir menant aux chambres et expira longuement. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à me regarder.

- Pour dire quoi Bella ? J'ai pris ma décision, il faut que je parte, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde

- Mieux pour tout le monde ? Mais tu as tout faux ! Jamais ça ne pourra être mieux si tu n'es plus à mes côtés... J'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends ?

J'avais descendu le ton de ma voix mais je savais qu'il m'entendait parfaitement. Il se tourna lentement mais il gardait encore les yeux baissés. Je m'approchais de lui à pas de loup et lorsque j'arrivais en face de lui, je me blottis dans ses bras sans lui demander son accord. Il était tout aussi chaud que son frère mais son odeur différait légèrement. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur et ce son me rassura immédiatement.

- J'ai besoin de toi... je ne peux pas vivre si tu t'éloigne de moi...

Je levais mon visage vers le sien et avec une lenteur démesurée, Adam approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains agrippant sa taille, tremblaient et mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Adam glissa sa main dans ma nuque tandis que l'autre me maintenait dans le dos. Il y avait tant de douceur dans ce baiser, il exprimait tant de chose que je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il prendrait fin à un moment ou un autre.

Adam bascula ma tête en arrière et il se mit à picorer mon cou de petits baisers. La position n'était pas très confortable pour lui, vu que notre différence de taille était quand même importante. Du coup, il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me porta jusqu'à ce que mes jambes puissent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. J'emprisonnais son cou dans mes bras et je l'embrassais à nouveau, cherchant à lui transmettre tout mon amour. Je ne voulais plus qu'il doute de mes sentiments et même s'il n'avait pas été le premier des deux, il n'en comptait pas moins pour autant à mes yeux.

Il marchait à reculons dans le couloir et buta contre la porte de sa chambre qui était fermée. Il me relâcha d'une main et tâtonna pour trouver la clenche qu'il actionna habilement. Adam poussa la porte avec un pied et il nous fit entrer. Je glissais sur son corps, lui arrachant un petit jappement, et je jetais un rapide regard sur notre environnement. Ses sacs étaient prêts, posés sur son lit et mon envie de pleurer et de lui hurler dessus refit surface. Je me dirigeais très rapidement vers le lit et j'attrapais le premier sac avec mes deux mains. Adam me regardait, un peu stupéfait, et alors que je cherchais quoi faire de ce sac, je vis la fenêtre ouverte. Je le balançais donc le plus loin possible pour moi et je fis de même avec l'autre. J'étais un peu essoufflée après cet exercice et je vis Adam me sourire, les yeux brillants remplis de fierté.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est pour t'empêcher de partir...

- J'avais bien suivi la manœuvre, ne t'en fait pas

Je restais devant la fenêtre à le regarder et je serrais mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Je portais ensuite mes doigts à ma bouche et je me mis à me ronger les ongles. Adam fit un pas vers moi et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et il m'attira encore une fois à lui. Dans l'élan, il m'avait encore soulevée et je repris la position dans laquelle j'étais arrivée dans la chambre, accrochée à lui comme à une branche.

Ma bouche trouva la sienne sans problème et je dessinais une ligne imaginaire qui partait d'elle jusqu'à son épaule. Son T-shirt me gênait un peu mais il ne m'empêchait pas de le sentir. Il referma d'un coup de pied la porte et il prit appui dessus. Mes mains libres descendirent sur son ventre et arrivées aux bords de son t-shirt, l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent plus ou moins violemment vers le haut. Il se décala un peu et me laissa à nouveau glisser au sol pour me permettre de lui faire passer son vêtement au dessus de la tête. Mais une fois l'opération faite, il me reprit dans ses bras, contre lui. Je crochetais mes jambes autour de lui et il grogna lorsqu'il sentit mon entre-jambe frotter contre son bassin. Je le mordis un peu plus fort dans le cou et il jura, ce qui me fit sourire. Mes mains voyageaient sur lui et je pouvais sentir chacun de ses muscles lorsqu'il bougeait.

- Bordel Bella, tu vas me tuer !

- Pas avant que je n'ai pu en profiter !

L'éclair de désir qui traversa ses yeux à ce moment précis fit disparaitre toute la douceur du début. Adam était redevenu un prédateur, et quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas le regretter !

Il nous fit basculer et je me retrouvais collée à la porte. Sa bouche allait et venait entre mon cou, mes oreilles et ma bouche, faisant monter en moi le besoin de l'avoir. Il me lâcha d'une main et tira suffisamment fort sur mon chemisier pour en faire sauter les boutons. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise mais en fait, cela m'excitait prodigieusement ! Adam dégagea un sein de mon soutien-gorge et je me cambrais lorsque sa langue vint en humecter le bout durci. Je gémissais et je le maintenais en place d'une main, l'autre s'agrippant à son épaule musclée. Mes ongles le grattait lorsqu'il me mordillait et bientôt je ne contrôlais plus les mouvements de mon bassin ! J'étais terriblement mouillée et quand il relâcha mon sein et qu'il me huma, ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait de l'effet de pouvoir te _sentir_...

- Si c'est le même que moi, alors oui, j'ai une petite idée !

Je me tortillais sous lui pour qu'il me fasse descendre et encore une fois, je glissais sur son corps, le faisant grogner.

- Tu joues avec moi hein ?

- Et j'espère que tu joueras avec moi aussi...

Je m'éloignais de lui en me déshabillant et je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant sur moi. Mon chemisier, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, glissa le long de mes bras et tomba à terre, très vite rejoint par mon soutien-gorge. J'allais m'attaquer à mon jeans lorsque je le sentis se coller contre mon dos. Malgré son short en jeans, je pouvais sentir qu'il était prêt. Je me cambrais contre lui et je crochetais mes bras autour de son cou, attirant son visage contre mon cou. Le sentir dans mon dos me grisait et lorsque ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps, je gémis encore plus fort. Ses larges mains tenaient facilement mes seins et il s'amusait à me titiller du bout de ses longs doigts. Je haletais, autant que lui. Sa bouche ne quittait pas ma peau. On aurait dit qu'il me goûtait. Ses mains délaissaient mes seins et s'attaquaient au bouton de mon jeans. Très vite défait, Adam en profita pour le descendre au sol lui-même, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps à laquelle il avait accès. Il emporta ma culotte par la même occasion et je me retrouvais complètement nue, toujours dos à lui. En remontant, il fit glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et j'eus un hoquet quand ils frôlèrent mon clitoris. Ses douces caresses n'allaient pas tarder à me faire décoller car j'étais tellement excitée qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus ! Adam s'arrêta néanmoins au moment où je sentais l'orgasme arriver et je grognais de frustration. Il me retourna face à lui et me contempla un instant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et je minaudais de plus belle, mouillant encore plus.

- Je ne fais que ce que tu m'as demandé, je joue avec toi...

Il posa sa main à plat entre mes seins et me poussa doucement en arrière pour me faire reculer. Je butais sur le bureau et je pris appui dessus avec mes mains, m'offrant ainsi plus facilement à lui. Mais il recula légèrement. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur ses abdos et attrapa le bouton de son short. Il le défit et se libéra de son entrave. Il me rejoint en deux enjambées et se frotta contre moi. Je pouvais voir alors l'effet réel que ça provoquait ! Et bordel, j'en redemandais !

Adam m'embrassa goulument et dessina avec la pointe de sa langue un chemin de feu le long de mon corps. Il prit un peu plus de temps arrivé à mon ventre, jouant avec mon nombril puis il plongea son visage entre mes jambes. Je m'agrippais au bord de son bureau et je jurais à mon tour. Sa langue jouait avec mon point sensible et je crus mourir de plaisir lorsqu'il passa ma jambe sur son épaule. Ses doigts me travaillaient en même temps et mon bassin allait et venait à sa rencontre sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je me cambrais une dernière fois lorsque mon orgasme refoulé un peu plus tôt pu enfin exploser. Je ne gémissais plus, je criais, tout simplement. Adam se redressa et m'embrassa plus tendrement. Je reprenais mon souffle lorsqu'il me fit me retourner contre le bureau. Il me pencha un peu en avant et il se guida en moi avec sa main. Quand il fut entièrement en moi, après quelques va et vient, il soupira longuement, se penchant pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter un maximum des sensations. Ses mains passaient de mon dos à mes seins en des caresses tendres. Tout cela me plaisait beaucoup mais j'en voulais plus.

- Adam, plus fort, s'il-te-plait... plus fort !

Il s'exécuta presque instantanément en attrapant mes hanches. Le son de nos peaux qui claquent l'une contre l'autre était envoûtant. Je n'étais plus que cris et grognements sourds. J'en tapais même la table de mes poings ! Adam lui, essayait de se contrôler, je le sentais, et je lui donnais la permission de nous faire plaisir à tous les deux.

- Oui, oui, comme ça... Oh bon dieu, oui ! T'arrêtes pas !

Il grogna plus fort et se lâcha complètement, et après quelques autres poussées plus fortes, je me contractais sur lui, déclenchant son propre orgasme. Je le sentais se vider en moi et je me sentais entière. Il se laissa tomber un peu sur moi, m'enlaçant de ses grands bras et posa encore un baiser sur mon épaule. Il se retira de moi et me tourna vers lui. Il me souleva et me posa sur le lit. Il vint s'allonger près de moi et nous couvrit avec la couverture. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais ce cocon sécurisant était bien agréable. Je me calais dans ses bras et il caressa mon bras. Par moment, j'avais l'impression de revivre les moments intimes que Jacob et moi avions eu...

Nous ne parlions pas, se n'était pas nécessaire. Je savais maintenant qu'il ne partirait pas, _jamais_.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me mis en appui sur mon coude et je le fixais.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution au problème

- Ah bon ? Et quelle est-elle ?

- J'attendrais que l'un soit en patrouille pour passer du temps avec l'autre et vice-versa. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Adam fixa le plafond et parut réfléchir à la chose. Après deux bonnes minutes de silence, il se contenta de soupirer puis il me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu as parlé à Sam récemment ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il a proposé à Jake quand ils se sont vu... Mais je pense en effet que c'est un bon compromis. Enfin, pour le moment du moins

Je reposais ma tête sur son torse et je souriais de contentement. Nous restions là encore quelques temps en silence puis il se racla la gorge.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, juste, je te laisse l'honneur de le dire à Jake. À toi il ne fera rien...

**FIN**

57


End file.
